My sweet and crazy angel
by aiko1504
Summary: Un angel con experiencia cero llega para alegrar la vida a un chico q aun no conoce la verdadera felicidad, todo esto en un estricto internado para varones donde la llegada de un peculiar alumno y una nueva profesora hara las cosas interesantes. AxM
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: por mas q ame esta serie todos y cada uno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin (para mi desesperacion Sanosuke tb) ninguno deellosme pertenecen. (yehh por fin me acorde de poner el bendito disclaimer xD)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Titulo: My sweet and crazy angel_**

**_Autora: Aiko1504_**

**_CAPITULO 1: Una misión y un adiós _**

* * *

No podía conciliar el sueño, simplemente le resultaba imposible. Giro sobre su cama quedando boca arriba y observando el gastado techo frente a sus ojos. Unas luces tenues invadieron la oscuridad de su cuarto, y con estas extrañas formas aparecieron en su blanca pared, mas no le dio importancia y regreso de lleno a aquello q le impedía caer en los brazos de Morfeo, giro otra vez quedando apoyada sobre su brazo… y nuevamente sus recuerdos la abrumaron

- Por que… por que tienes q ser así oto-san – mascullo melancólica recordando los eventos del día anterior.

_**FLASHBACK**_

- Kaoru entra… y tu también Yahiko – más ninguno de sus hijos se movía - ¡QUE ESPERAN Q ENTREN LES DIGO! – aquel grito provoco susto en ella y su pequeño hermano q tiraba de la mano de la ojiazul

- Pero… - sus ojos nerviosos hicieron una trayectoria entre su padre parado en la puerta de su casa y aquel hombre de aspecto sombrío - ¡pero oto-san…! - chillo desesperada

- NO ME GUSTA REPETIR LAS COSAS KAORU…- le dirigió una mirada fría y avanzando un paso hacia ellos los obligo a retroceder, lo siguiente q vio la joven fue la madera de la puerta cerrada frente a sus ojos.

- Ve a tu habitación Yahiko – murmuro en voz baja sin siquiera mirarlo

- Pe..pero oto-san dijo q…. – la voz del niño paso desapercibida para ella, solo le interesaba escuchar q era lo q tenia q decirle aquel lúgubre tipo a su querido oto-san

- ¡Q subas a tu habitación! - estallo en un grito amargo provocando en los ojos de su pequeño hermano un brillo q ella conocía bien – y no llores… solo ve a tu cuarto – señalando las escaleras al final del pasillo

Sintiendo las apresuradas pisadas de su hermano en dirección al segundo piso, Kaoru se pego a la puerta acomodando su oído para así poder escuchar

- Mi jefe te quiera fuera de aquí… te da un par de días para q desaparezcas

- Y porque tendría q obedecer a los caprichos de ese miserable

- Ja – la fría voz rió cínicamente – escucha bien Kamiya mi jefe te esta dando la oportunidad de salir libre de todo esto… así q aprovéchala porque después del par de días q te estoy dando como plazo no te aseguro q sigas vivo

El corazón de la joven se detuvo y cubrió su boca para no gritar ni ser descubierta, su respiración se agito y con una mano apoyada en la puerta se deslizo hasta el suelo quedando finalmente arrodillada… ¿a q clase de lugar habían llegado ella y su padre?

- YO NO ME VOY A NINGUN LADO… y no voy a parar hasta desenmascarar al desgraciado q tienes por jefe… Y SI TU O ALGUN OTRO ESBIRRO DE ESA PORQUERIA SE ATREVE A PONERLE UN DEDO A MI FAMILIA…

- Jajajaja – las risotadas del hombre resonaban en aquel oscuro callejón – si q me haces reír ¿tus eres quien amenaza? – Kaoru escucho un golpe seco y sintió claramente q alguien era lanzado contra la puerta – yo solo cumplo ordenes… ya cumplí con avisarte ahora depende de ti si te vas por las buenas… o por la malas

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Lo único q supo y entendió Kaoru era q alguien los quería fuera de aquel peligroso barrio. Apenas si tenían un par de meses instalados en ese departamento duplex, donde en el primer piso funcionaba un pequeño consultorio. Su padre el doctor Kamiya había optado por aquel lugar, porque según el ahí su trabajo seria mas valorado q en ningún otro lado. Su hija mayor no estuvo de acuerdo, pero cuando el le menciono la idea de q ella y su hermano se mudarían con su tía a Okinawa, la terquedad heredada de su madre se hizo presente: "_Por supuesto q no somos una familia y estaremos juntos siempre… pase lo q pase" _había argumentado en medio de lagrimas. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber detenido a su papa en su loco intento de una obra filantrópica q podría costarle la vida.

- Si algo te llegara a pasar…. No me lo perdonaría nunca oto-san… - mascullo acurrucándose mas en medio de sus sabanas – yo se lo prometí… le prometí a oka-san q siempre cuidaría de ti y de Yahiko – sintió un nudo en su garganta y como sus ojos se nublaban – yo se lo prometí – se repetía a si misma mientras q un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por su tersas mejillas.

OºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºO

- ¡Noo¡NOO AHÍ NOO! Q AHIII NOOOOOOOOOO…. – cubrió su rostro con sus manos evitando así la desastrosa visión – Oh por Kami… - se lamento horrorizado al tiempo q su mano se deslizaba sobre su arrugado rostro

- Aiish… jeje creo q falle solo por… - colocando su mano sobre su frente a forma de visera – unos cuantos….ehhmm – miro temerosa al anciano a su costado – ¿kilómetros? – pregunto haciendo su voz lo mas inaudible posible mientras daba pasitos de costado alejándose de su enfadado maestro.

- ¡NO LO SOPORTO MAAAS! – la delgada muchacha salto del susto soltando el arco y flecha q hace poco llevaba en mano y no tardo en alejarse de la redonda ventana con vista panorámica por donde segundos antes había apuntando con su flecha.

- Ano…anoo Okina-sama… - trataba de tranquilizar la ira de su maestro pero una vez q un estruendo y una oscuridad invadieron la sala supo lo q vendría

- MIIISAAAOOOO – la voz parecía de ultratumba y su cuello giraba lentamente hacia su discípula.

- Oh… no -gotas y gotas de sudor se deslizaban sobre su cabeza – ¡ahora q hago q hagoo! – sus manitos de la ahora chibi Misao no dejaban de agitarse y correr locamente alrededor del irritado anciano, quien ya mareado de tantas vueltas la tomo del cuello de su blanca indumentaria

- Ahiii… no nooo haga eso Okina-sama… - la chica seguía moviendo sus piernas en su afán de escapar y lo hizo pero sin necesidad de usar las piernas…

Un par de brillantes y blancas alas hicieron PLOP! apareciendo en la espalda de Misao, la chica ágilmente las revoloteo y no demoro en ascender hacia el techo del elegante observatorio donde estaban, despidiéndose con su mano atravesó el techo y salio del lugar. Si tal como lo leen atravesó el techo, después de todo eso era común en el cielo.

Las puertas realmente eran algo de poco uso, pero aun así las tenían después de todo quien dijo q los ángeles solo recibían a seres alados en sus recintos, sin embargo, los techos eran la salida común en el cielo.

La muchacha impulso un poco mas su frágil y delicada figura buscando altura y tratando de alejarse lo más posible del observatorio donde hace poco había recibido sus clases de Puntería en Fortuna. La verdad era q ella no servia en absoluto para eso, en vez de apuntar a una pobre mujer con dos hijos necesitada de dinero en Akita su flecha dio a parar una adinerada casa en Hiroshima… pero eso no le preocupaba estaba segura q su poderosísimo sensei arreglaría eso de un solo toque, después de todo Okina era un gran príncipe excelso, es decir un ángel a cargo de toda una nación en este caso Japon. Suspiro con pesadez ella aun se esforzaba por conseguir su titulo de ángel guardián y quien sabe si en algún momento podría aspirar a un puesto como el de Okina

- ¿Misao se puede saber a donde crees q vas? – una voz resonó en su conciencia y la joven ángel detuvo su vuelo

- Okina-sama… yo jeje –reconocía bien la voz y supo q era momento de temer- a ningún lado… solo… iba ahh –juntaba sus índices mientras pensaba en una excusa

- Bueno pues ya q no sabes a donde ir yo te voy a sugerir un lugar… quiero q te presentes al auditorio de Tronos

- Q..QQ. ¿Qué¿por que ahí…? si no hice nada…n… nada ta...tan grave con la vez anterior… - tartamudeo recordando aquella vez q por error lanzo una bendición de salud al un hombre de 101 años q ya estaba predestinado a morir.

Descendiendo unos cuantos metros Misao se dirigió hacia aquel enorme salón donde sabia lo q le esperaba otra suspensión de dos semanas, en las cuales le serian impedidos cualquier tipo de conjuro, bendición u obra angelical.

Reconociendo desde arriba aquella cúpula dorada la muchacha inclino su cuerpo comenzando así su descenso. Sus pies tocaron tierra o bueno en este caso la suave superficie de una nube. Ya frente al gran portón de entrada golpeo con el enorme picaporte de cabeza de querubín e inmediatamente una de las grandes puertas se abrió.

En el interior el enorme lugar lucia monumentales columnas dóricas de mármol q cercaban la redonda sala, siguió caminando hasta q reconoció aquel altar al final del camino. Elevo la vista para toparse con una luz tan brillante y cegadora q la hizo retroceder y de la nada se escucho un coro de ángeles q hizo eco en todo el lugar.

- Ayyy lo siento…- en un tono de disculpa- estos efectos especiales es q nunca se cuando será un mortal quien atraviese la puerta – dijo una amable voz femenina mientras tronaba los dedos haciendo así q desapareciera el coro y la irritante luz.

- ¿Los mortales llegan aquí? – pregunto curiosa Misao mientras abría los ojos sorprendiéndose de quien veía delante de ella.

Una hermosa mujer de largísimo cabellos rubios y ojos celestes estaba sentada tras el blanco altar, llevaba una túnica mucho más fastuosa q la de Misao y poseía aquello que tanto deseaba la joven… una dorada aureola q coronaba su cabeza denotando así su titulo de ángel.

- Has escuchado alguna vez de Winston Churchill… Hull Cordell, Gorbachov… ¿Gandhi? – pregunto escéptica al ver la cara de confusión de Misao

- No lo siento… - respondió apenada frotando con su índice la mejilla – disculpe pero… no se supone q aquí debería estar Tameyoshi – pregunto tímidamente al notar la ausencia del obeso tronos q era quien normalmente aplicaba sus castigos

- Ayyy ese señor esta de vacaciones así q yo la poderosa Fusae estoy reemplazándolo… bueno vayamos al grano – nuevamente trono sus dedos y un BUM resonó en la sala, apareciendo un voluminoso libro frente a la mujer– buscare tu nombre aquí y veré tu registro de faltas – Misao trago saliva pero la hermosa ángel parecía encantada con la idea pues no dejaba de sonreír.

Finalmente detuvo su mirada en una de las últimas hojas del enorme tomo y la sonrisa en su rostro fue poco a poco desapareciendo, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, se llevo una mano al pecho y sus ojos hicieron una constante y repetitiva trayectoria entre lo q leía y Misao, mirándola incrédula, su boca se abrió mas ni una palabra salio de esta…

- Vaaya para ser tan joven te has metido en muchos problemas eh – **n.nU **

- A veces suelo ser demasiado torpe – avergonzada la ojiverde oculto su mirada tras su desordenado flequillo

- Escucha pequeña… tus poderes no se te serán removidos ni temporal ni permanentemente… - dijo con voz suave Fusae mirándola caritativamente.

- ¿ESTA USTED HABLANDO EN SERIO? – sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y sintió como el agradable alivio se esparcía por todo su ser.

- Por supuesto q si… ¿crees tu acaso q un tronos podría bromear con esto? Ahora YO – señalándose a si misma – LA PODEROSA FUSAE te dará una segunda… - Misao ya estaba sonriendo agradeciendo infinitamente a tan amable dama frente a ella – y ultima oportunidad – esas era las palabras q menos esperaba sintió sus rodillas debilitarse… acaso había dicho ¿ultima oportunidad?

- Así es… veras a veces los conocimientos no son lo q determina si uno puede o no ser un ángel…hay casos especiales como creo es el tuyo. Casos en los q las verdaderas habilidades son descubiertas en la propia experiencia

- Q… quiere decir con eso – pregunto abrumada Misao

- Quiero decir q te encomendare un protegido – al tiempo q juntaba sus palmas

- Q…QU…¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – el chillido hizo eco en todo el salón q al parecer contaba con buena resonancia acústica pues hasta las mismas columnas temblaron.

* * *

- Buusuu…buu – soltó un chasquido cansado ya de sus inútiles intentos – BUUUUUUUSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! 

Noto como un amenazador y brillante ojo azul se abrió de golpe y supo q era momento de alejarse de la cama de su hermana

- Es... q no me hacías caso… - dijo molesto tratando de ocultar lo mas posible el temor de ser seguramente golpeado a menos q mantuviera una distancia prudencial

- ¿Y se puede saber cual es el problema…? - retirando las sabanas q tenia sobre ella – ¿q paso te hiciste de nuevo en la cama?...- pregunto con una falsa voz amable y mirando burlonamente a su hermano.

- ¡NO CLARO Q NO! YA TENGO 10 AÑOS PARA TU INFORMACION! –

- Lo q sea… porque rayos me levantas así – mientras se levantaba de su cama

- Es q oto-san no esta en su cuarto – dijo el niño olvidando su enfado y mostrando una expresión preocupada

Kaoru no respondió solo corrió en dirección a la habitación continua donde su padre dormía, la puerta estaba abierta así q de un solo vistazo pudo comprobar las palabras de su hermano, sintió claramente como su corazón latía mas fuerte y de pronto el cuerpo se le hacia pesado. Giro sobre sus talones dispuesta a dirigirse hacia el baño pero una voz la detuvo

- Tampoco esta en el baño – señalo Yahiko notoriamente triste

Sin perder tiempo bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina paseo sus ojos por cada rincón de esta esperando encontrar a su querido padre, preparándose algún bocadillo de medianoche, pero la realidad era otra, no había señales de el. Observo el reloj en forma de tetera sobre la refrigeradora, este marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

Su última esperanza era el consultorio, entrando por una puerta conjunta a su pequeña sala ingreso al lugar de trabajo de su papá. Cuanta fue su decepción al ver las luces apagadas señal de q definitivamente no había nadie ahí, aun así apretó el interruptor para solo quedar frente a un pequeño escritorio y al costado de este una camilla y biombo. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta pensando a donde se habría ido su papa sin avisarles, esas eran cosas q el simplemente no hacia.

- POM POM POM!

- ¿Eh..? – como por instinto giro su vista hacia atrás encontrándose solo con la mirada angustiada de su hermano

- ¡SEÑORITA KAMIYA! ABRAAA – los gritos procedían de la puerta de escape de la cocina

- Yahiko sube a tu habitación

- ¿Por qué tengo q hacerte caso? – pregunto bastante molesto

Con poca disposición de discutir con su hermano se dirigió hacia la cocina sintiendo los pasos del pequeño muy cerca de ella. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta se sintió desfallecer ante lo q veía.

- ¡OTO-SAAAAN! – un grito desesperado salio de sus labios al tiempo q les daba paso a los dos hombres q servían de apoyo a su ensangrentado padre

- Lo encontramos a una cuadra de aquí… - dijo uno de ellos mientras llevaba al doctor Kamiya hacia su propio consultorio

- ¡YAHIKO LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA! RAPIIIDO! – ordeno Kaoru a un inmóvil Yahiko quien en esos momentos tenia una expresión de horror en el rostro.

- ¿PERO Q FUE LO Q PASO? – demando con voz aguda

- No lo sabemos señorita – respondió uno de los hombres viendo como Kaoru le quitaba la casaca a su papa tratando de moverlo lo menos posible para luego cortar la camisa q llevaba puesta.

- ¿Quien te hizo esto oto-san? – pregunto débilmente la chica al tiempo tomaba el pulso de su padre… una sensación de perdida se apodero de ella al sentir q los latidos de su padre eran lentos y sin ritmo.

- Al parecer fue una bala señorita – dijo el segundo hombre observando atento la herida ahora descubierta.

- Pásenme el frasco encima de la gaveta por favor – pidió la chica ya con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas q había tratado de evitar… - ¡Yahiko ya llamaste a la ambulancia! – levanto la voz sin quitar la vista de su padre

- Si.. si ya vienen… ¿Kaoru q tiene oto-san? – pregunto el niño conforme se acercaba temeroso

- Yaagg… Yahii...ko

- No hables papá – rogó Kaoru tomando las manos de progenitor, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, sus labios temblaban y sentía como el liquido caliente resbalaba sobre sus mejillas

- Aquí tiene señorita – entregándole un frasco del cual extrajo un buen pedazo de gasa

- Gracias – dijo con voz ahogada mientras hacia lo único q podía hacer en ese momento limpiar la herida de su padre

Una herida q ella siendo hija de un doctor sabia lo grave q era, la bala estaba situada en el lado izquierdo del pecho comprometiendo seguramente órganos tan delicados como los pulmones y el corazón, lo único q le quedaba era rogar con todas sus fuerzas q la ambulancia llegara lo antes posible.

- Oto-san vas a estar bien ¿verdad?… los doctores te curaran así como tu curas a la gente… tienes q ser fuerte oto-san – decía Yahiko mirando a su padre con una desesperación q logro conmover a su hermana, quien ahora no solo lloraba sino q no podía dejar de sollozar

- ¿FUE ESE HOMBRE VERDAD PAPA! FUE ESE DESGRACIADO DE AYER… Y NI SIQUIERA CUMPLIO SU PROMESA… NI SIQUIERA TE DIO ESOS DOS DIAS – gritó molesta, frustrada y sobre todo inmensamente triste.

Detuvo su despotrique hacia aquel miserable al ver q los ojos de su padre se abrían mas de lo normal, el doctor Kamiya busco a tientas la mano de su hija mayor, su cuerpo se agitaba de manera extraña y el pánico de apodero de sus retoños al verlo así.

- SEÑORITA KAMIYA YA LLEGO LA AMBULANCIA – interrumpió la voz de uno de los hombres, la muchacha poso su vista en la ventana y efectivamente las coloridas luces se habían detenido en la puerta de su sala.

Entraron dos paramédicos con una camilla e inmediatamente lo transportaron a la ambulancia, junto con ellos fueron los preocupados hermanos, cada uno preguntándose internamente con horror si su padre conseguiría ver un nuevo amanecer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- CCOCCOCO….- en medio de su asombro se había atragantado con su saliva

- Oiga tan viejo y no sabe hablar… a ver- se acerco al anciano frente a su altar y sin dudarlo le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en su espalda – ahora si hable bien q no le entiendo nada

- Okina recuperando su tono normal de piel le dirigió una mirada incrédula a la hermosa dama a su lado, luego una expresión de enfado se hizo presente.

- ¡COMO SE LE OCURRE ASIGNARLE UN PROTEGIIDO¡MISAO APENAS SI ES CAPAZ DE PROTEGERSE A ELLA MISMA!

- ¡OIGA OKINA! RECUERDE SU PUESTO… - dijo la dama perdiendo ya los estribos antes los gritos del anciano – y si le asigne un protegido a esa muchachita es porque pienso q usted esta ejerciendo demasiado presión sobre ella, y eso no le permite explorar ni afianzar todo lo q ella creo es capaz de hacer

- PERO SI LO UNICO Q ES CAPAZ DE HACER MISAO ES DESASTRES…EN SERIO NO SE NI SIQUIERA COMO PIENSA SER UN ANGEL…. – elevo su grito con la mirada hacia arriba, esperando Kami escuchara sus lamentos – ¿y quién es el pobre infeliz q cayo en manos de esa niña?

- Un joven q acaba de perder a su madre… de por si este chico era retraído y solitario pero me temo q con esto puede sumirse en una depresión profunda… - regreso al puesto detrás de su altar – y yo creo q Misao es justo lo q el necesita… ella tiene una alegría q podría contagiar al mundo entero – sonrió con delicadeza recordando a la chica q hace poco menos de una hora había estado en el mismo lugar donde ahora un anodado Okina seguía refunfuñando

- ¿Q pasa Okina?… ¿te molesta q le haya asignado una misión tan delicada o q vaya a alejar a tu querida discípula de ti? – le pregunto caprichosamente observando con gusto como el anciano esquivaba sus celestes ojos.

- Jum… sabes q no es por eso –dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo – esa misión debería hacerla un verdadero ángel guardián y no una simple aprendiz

- Por eso mismo es solo una prueba de medio año… - repuso rodando los ojos - estoy segura q el joven ehmmm - tronando nuevamente sus dedos un brillante pergamino apareció sobre el altar – ah si Shinomori Aoshi, 18 años, estudiante del internado Shinsengumi…- leyendo mecánicamente la información - ya veras q este chico gracias a tu discípula será un joven mas acorde con su edad… mas alegre mas vivaz… ya veras como el tiempo me da la razón Okina… ya veras

* * *

Su padre había quedado inconsciente camino al hospital, Kaoru aun lo tenia sostenido de la mano, mil y un pensamientos atravesaron su mente pero fue una interrogante la q mas la inquietaba. Deseaba saber era quien era el responsable de aquella herida, quien era el responsable del dolor q ahora ella y su hermano sentían, quien era el responsable de todo esto. Sus vidriosos ojos estaban fijos en su progenitor cuando noto como un gesto de dolor aparecía en su rostro 

- Ka...o… ru…– los ojos del moribundo se posaban en el rostro de su joven hija – igg…hija… tu hermano…

- Aquí estoy oto-san – farfullo Yahiko con semblante angustiado tomando la otra mano de su padre

- T...tt...tu pequeño hombrecito cu…cuidaras de tu hermana… aggho... ahora...q...yo... no voy a estar – apenas si pudo terminar la frase,

- NO OTO-SAN NO VAS A MORIR… NO VAS A MORIR… - grito desesperada Kaoru pero al sentir la mano de su padre deslizarse entre sus dedos supo q lo peor estaba aun por venir

- ¿Quién oto-san… quien fue capaz de hacerte esto? – susurro llorando amargamente, sintiendo q en cada sollozo se le iba parte de su ser

- Ghii… - la voz ahogada provoco q la muchacha elevara su mirada hacia el rostro de su pálido padre – gg…Hi..mura…

- ¿Q dices oto-san¿fue el…¿fue el quien te hizo esto? – pregunto desesperada viendo como su padre parecía morirse en cada silaba q intentaba pronunciar

- Pulso descendiendo a 60 – dijo rápidamente uno de los paramédicos observando el monitor – señor no es esfuerce en hablar - ordeno

- HJJ…HIMURA… SEIJURO HIMU…RA – mientras decía estas palabras sujetaba mas fuerte la mano de su hija y Kaoru vio los llorosos ojos de su padre cerrarse pesadamente.

- Pulmón colapsado… fibrilación -anuncio el segundo paramédico intercambiando miradas preocupadas con su compañero

- Muy bien… carga a 200 – mientras esparcía un gel transparente en el pecho del hombre herido

- ¿Q van a hacer?... – pregunto aterrorizada viendo como el paramédico tomaba el equipo de desfribilación y se disponía a aplicar cargas eléctricas.

El cuerpo del doctor Kamiya se arqueo debido a la fuerza de la electricidad traspasando su piel, pero aun así no reaccionaba, Kaoru sintió un dolor nunca antes experimentado justo en su corazón, era como si todo dentro de ella se encogiera, el nudo en su garganta y todo su cuerpo temblando le hacían mas difícil sobrellevar todo lo q en esos momentos pasaba.

- El pulso sigue descendiendo…la aorta esta bloqueada

- Carga a 300…

Nuevamente lo mismo, el herido y maltrecho cuerpo sacudiéndose pero el pulso no ascendía. Ambos paramédicos negaron con la cabeza y con un gesto de cansancio cesaron los intentos de resucitación.

- Hora de deceso… 4:25 de la mañana – lucia bastante agitado y luego de colocar el equipo en un lugar apartado dirigió su mirada a la chica de ojos azules - lo siento mucho señorita

El monitor dejo de emitir aquel fastidioso sonido y ahora solo se escuchaba un pitido constante y aquellos gráficos similares a picos desaparecían de a pocos dejando solamente una inmóvil línea… tan inmóvil como el corazón de su padre, tan inmóvil como el hombre muerto en la camilla.

- Noo oto-san… oto-san! NOO!.. Kaoru no esta muerto NO ESTA MUERTO – el niño no soportando mas su dolor se arrojo al pecho de su padre, echando ahí todas sus penas y lagrimas

Por su lado Kaoru lloraba silenciosamente aun tenia en sus manos la mano de su papa q poco a poco se enfriaba, la soltó y la coloco sobre la camilla

- Aho... ¿ahora q haremos hermana? – sollozo Yahiko aun apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su difunto padre

- Tu te iras con tía Tae a Okinawa… y yo…yo buscare al maldito de Himura – si bien aun su rostro denotaba dolor y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer dentro del corazón de la joven Kaoru Kamiya el mas grande odio se estaba formando, sus manos se cerraron en un puño. – yo vengare a nuestro padre… y ese tal Himura se arrepentirá por lo q hizo – murmuro con toda su frustración e ira contenida. Su hermano le dirigió una mirada incomprensible pues sintió claramente el odio en las palabras q su hermana expresaba y supo q tiempos difíciles se acercaban.

* * *

**NA: Sii! por fin pude publicarlo lo tenia listo hace mas de una semana pero me faltaban un par de datitos jojo, antes q nada este fic sera un Aoshi /Misao a pesar q a primera vista no lo paresca mucho, la verdad es q me vi tan bombardeada de ideas, para ser mas especificas Pita Ten, mi bella genio y Hechizada xD... todo en cuanto a se refiera a una mujer con poderes magicos complicandole la vida a un hombre y asi me inspire para hacer este fic. Paralela a la historia entre Aoshi y Misao, tengo planeado desarrollar una interesantes historia entre Ken/Kao y Meg/Sano (jojo ellos nunk pueden faltar... pero tranquis q no son los protagonicos). De verdad q le estoy poniendo muuchisimas ganas a este proyecto q espero guste sobre todo a los fans de esta linda pareja, y hablando de fans, este fic se lo estoy dedicando a dos personitas a las q considero mas q buenas amigas una es Akari porque se q ella ama estos fics y otra es a mi queridisima sensei. Asi q ya saben se vienen cosas interesantisimas en este fic uyuyy si vieran todo lo q tengo planeada ñacañacañaca... ups creo q me ire buscando guardaespaldas porque puede q en uno y otro capitulo me quieran asesinar PERO NO TENGO MIEDO! ESTE es mi proyecto mas ambicioso ASI Q CHICAS! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! su son criticas excelente para mejorar aun mas mi estilo, si son buenos comentarios... pues gracias me estimulan a seguir y pues sino dejan...GRRR... no q diga igual gracias por leer** **n.nU**


	2. Una hermosa ilusion

Disclaimer: por mas q ame esta serie todos y cada uno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin (para mi desesperacion Sanosuke tb) ninguno deellosme pertenecen. (yehh por fin me acorde de poner el bendito disclaimer xD)****

* * *

_**Titulo: My sweet and crazy angel**_

_**Autora: Aiko1504**_

_**CAPITULO 2: Una hermosa ilusión**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sentía q la sangre no llegaba a sus rodillas, pero poco le importaba. El escozor en los ojos aun no se iba y una necesidad de lagrimas se hacia latente en su cuerpo mas aquel liquido tibio y salino, q era lo único q podía hacer menos pesado su dolor, parecía no nacer mas de sus ojos…

- **Es una lastima….Pero si eran tan joven…algunos dicen q fue culpa del marido….Si eso escuche dicen q el matrimonio no iba muy bien… y deja a un hijo tan joven…y tan guapo…**

Los constantes y molestos cuchicheos bombardeaban sus oídos, no sabia q rayos hacia toda esa gente en el funeral de su madre¿a q habían ido¿a lanzar sus locas teorías o sentir lastima por el fracaso del matrimonio y del mal final q tuvo…? el sentimiento de dolor desapareció por unos momentos y fue reemplazada por una ira q encontró su única vía de desfogue en sus puños, que apretó con tanta fuerza obteniendo como resultado unos nudillos escasos de color.

- **Mi mas sentido pésame amigo** – escucho una voz a sus espaldas, una voz q conocía perfectamente bien.

- **Gracias por venir** – fue lo único q atino a decir, de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro, giro su vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas q tenían un halo de paz y tranquilidad

- **Lo superaras Aoshi ya veras…. Y ten por seguro q ahora tu oka-san esta en un mejor lugar** – mientras se reincorporaba pues el joven de profundos ojos azules aun estaba de rodillas

Kenshin observo como su amigo volvía a posar sus ojos sobre sus contraídos puños y el solo pudo contemplarlo sin saber mas q decir, era inevitable el sentimiento de compasión. Paseo la mirada por la sala, vio al padre de su amigo recibiendo condolencias de todos los invitados y a varios grupos de mujeres cuchicheando. Termino su recorrido sobre el ataviado altar rodeado de velas y flores blancas, sobre el cual se encontraba una fotografía de una hermosa mujer, con mirada triste y vacía pero no por eso dejaba de ser bella a los ojos de quien la viera…

- **En verdad era mucho mas linda cuando sonreía ¿no?** – se aventuro a decir el pelirrojo con una agradable sonrisa.

Entonces Aoshi se puso de pie y tras hacer una reverencia de 90 grados al altar, salio de la sala seguido de su amigo quien pensó tal vez había hecho un comentario fuera de lugar

- **Aoshi… Aoshi espera discul…**

- **No tiene nada q ver con lo q dijiste…** - replico mientras detenía sus pasos ya en el jardín de su casa – **además es totalmente cierto… pero mi mamá dejo de sonreír hace mucho tiempo Kenshin** – su tono de voz tenia un dejo de resentimiento y nostalgia mezcladas

Kenshin lo miro con tristeza las palabras de su amigo no eran mas q la verdad si bien el había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar una de las bellas sonrisas de la madre de Aoshi, era solo gracias a la larga amistad q ellos mantenían (se conocían desde primaria) pero el chico de ojos violetas no recordaba haber visto aquel gesto en la señora Shinomori ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se sintió tonto tenia a uno de sus mejores amigos en uno de los peores momentos q uno pudiera atravesar y no sabia q decir, se limito a contemplar la pequeña laguna llena de peces multicolores a sus pies. La brisa fresca de la noche rozando las hojas de las plantas y el monocuerdo sonido del agua escurriendo por la caña vacía eran lo único q impedía un silencio incomodo.

- **¡Con q aquí estaban escondidos!** – una voz vigorosa y los pasos de alguien corriendo captaron la atención de Kenshin y Aoshi - ¡**Porque no me esperaste Kenshin te dije q pasaría a las 8 por tu casa!**

Finalmente aquel joven alto y de cabello castaño alborotado llego junto a ellos no sin antes bajar su amenazante puño, el cual había preparado para darle un buen coscorrón al pelirrojo. Pero al ver el ambiente tan tenso ceso en su propósito. Cruzo miradas con Kenshin y sintiendo vergüenza enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Eligiendo con sumo cuidado las palabras q iba a decir Sanosuke se acerco sigilosamente a Aoshi quien había regresado su vista hacia la pequeña laguna

- **Aoshi lo lamento mucho… en verdad era una señora muy agradable y linda… pero tienes q ser fuerte sino tu padre….**

- **Jm **– un bufido de indignación irrumpió las condolencias del castaño –**el tiene la culpa… el nunca hizo feliz a mi madre**– espeto notoriamente contrariado

Kenshin y Sanosuke nuevamente intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Si antes de la muerte de la señora Tokio las relaciones entre el señor Saito y Aoshi no eran buenas ahora tras la partida de la amable dama los problemas entre padre e hijo podían acrecentarse aun mas.

* * *

Tenía los ojos sumamente cansados, su cuerpo se encontraba debilitado, sentía ganas de morir o de al menos quedarse profundamente dormida, mas algo se lo impedía. Tal vez aquella habitación tan fría y tan blanca, o aquella incomoda banca donde estaba sentada. Todo aquello era tan irreal, su mundo se había venido abajo de manera increíble. Su padre había muerto hace pocas horas, el pobre hombre ni siquiera había llegado al hospital con vida y había perdido la existencia de la peor forma; asesinado.

- **Pagara…** -estrujo con fuerza el vaso descartable q tenia en manos – **te juro oto-san q ese desgraciado pagara…** - las lagrimas nuevamente aparecieron ensombreciendo su bello rostro ya cansado.

-** N…no… no te mueras oto-san… no te vayas tu también** – los murmullos entre sueños de su hermano apoyado en su hombro calmaron la ira q en esos momentos sentía y supo q si había alguien por quien tenia q seguir adelante ese era su hermano… quien ahora se había convertido en su única familia.

- **¿Señorita Kamiya?** – una voz desconocida hizo q quitara los ojos del pequeño dormido

- **S..si soy yo** – con una voz q parecía no haber hablado en mucho tiempo

- **Soy el agente Hishiro….** – mostrándole una placa q Kaoru apenas si consiguió distinguir - **Y tengo alguna preguntas q hacerle** – el hombre de gabardina ploma y mirada dura tomo asiento en la larga banca donde estaba la ojiazul y su hermano sentados, desde q el doctor de turno había anunciado oficialmente la muerte de su padre.

Las preguntas q aquel agente le hizo para asombro de ella resultaron bastante similares a las q uno veía en películas detectivescas, pero aun así las respondió con total sinceridad y teniendo esperanzas q la policía capturara al responsable del asesinato. Contó con lujo de detalles aquella visita del extraño hombre un día antes de la muerte de su progenitor, pero la insistencia de nombres la hizo sentir inútil y vacía, aquel hombre q los había amenazado de muerte nunca menciono ni un solo nombre… pero su padre si…

- **Himura… ¡SEIJURO HIMURA!** – exclamo fervientemente, provocando murmullos sin sentidos en Yahiko q seguía durmiendo.

-** Himura** – replico el agente levantando una ceja inquisidoramente –** Seijuro Himura… ¿esta segura?**

- **Completamente… el nombre de ese mal nacido fueron las ultimas palabras de mi pa**dre - dijo Kaoru con ira contenida – **tienen q capturar a ese hombre**…

- **Jm **– aquel bufido indigno a la joven – **¿sabe quien es ese hombre en primer lugar?** – le pregunto en un tono desafiante

- **No… no se quien sea… pero lo q si se, es q usted tiene q hacer q encarcelen a ese desgraciado** – sus palabras q ahora eran susurros, pues no quería despertar a su hermano, tenían un dejo de odio y mandato… exigía justicia… exigía q aquel terrible delito no quedara impune.

- **Ese hombre señorita es un político poderoso… ocupa un importante puesto como asesor del presidente… ja** – rió de una forma q solo logro enervar a Kaoru – **y usted me dice q este hombre asesino a su padre… lamento mucho pero no le puedo creer**

- **¿Q me esta diciendo…¿q no lo investigaran, solo porque ocupa un puesto importante…¿q no va tomar en cuenta mi testimonio…¿Q CLASE DE POLICIA ES USTED?** – su voz le temblaba debido a la cólera q en esos momentos sentía.

La falta de calor en su hombro la hizo notar q Yahiko se había levantando, el niño la miro con los ojos aun semicerrados pero los abrió de golpe, notando la presencia de aquel extraño sujeto junto a su hermana.

-** Yahiko… lo siento… discúlpame no quise levantarse** – apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano

- **¿Quien es ese hombre?** – pregunto ignorando lo dicho por Kaoru

- **Como le decía señorita…** - dijo el policía volviendo a captar la atención de la pelinegra -**por supuesto q tomare en cuenta lo q me dice… pero ello no implica q le crea… se harán las investigaciones del caso, pero dudo mucho q sea el señor Himura responsable delasesinato****de su padre** – dijo con voz impasible mientras guardaba el block de apuntes donde anotado toda la información brindada por Kaoru.

* * *

- **¡Y POR ULTIIIMO! NUUNCA¡NUUNCA SE TE OCURRA INMISCUIRTE EN OTRO ASUNTO Q NO SEA DE INCUMBENCIA DIRECTA DE TU PROTEGIDO!... ¿me escuchaste?** – dio media vuelta pues durante toda su larga perorata había estado dándole la espalda a su joven aprendiz.

Grande fue su sorpresa y disgusto al observar q la joven ángel frente a el tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano, su cabeza ladeada y una rimbombante burbuja q se inflaba y desinflaba al ritmo de su respiración además de una boca descaradamente abierta.

-** K...KKK ¿QUE CREES Q HACES?** – grito con las manos sostenidas y sus dedos doblándose lentamente debido a la exasperación

-**PLOMP!**

- **Auuush… OIGA… ¿POR QUE HACE ESO?** – sobando su adolorida cabeza q segundos antes había sido victima del abanico de Okina

- **¡Dime al menos escuchaste algo de todo lo q te dije!** – con el abanico aun en alto y asombrándose de cómo esa niña era capaz de hacerle perder la calma, no le había tomado ni tres minutos hacerlo enfadar.

-** Eh… CL...CLAARO Q ESCUCHE **– se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a pasear alrededor de su maestro – **di…dij…dijiste q… pues jajaja dijiste lo q todo ángel ya sabe ¡OBVIOO! **– esta ultima palabra en un tono de voz bastante chirriante, riendo nerviosamente y frotando su mano sobre su nuca

- **Repítelas** – pidió silabeando amenazadoramente y con una mirada gélida a su alumna

- **¿Eh?** – gotas y gotas de sudor frió comenzaron a deslizarse por la cabeza de Misao – **ayyy Okina por favor... no es necesario… no es necesario q me vanaglorié delante de ti con todo mi AAAAAAAMPLIO conocimiento** – haciendo un semicírculo imaginación alrededor de ella con sus manos – **jeje** **n.nU**

Resignado Okina y no dispuesto a repetir toda su larga lista de prudentes indicaciones solo atino a tronar los dedos, en medio de ambos apareció un pequeño y no muy grueso libro rojo con bordes dorados.

- **¿Nani?... y esto** – interrogo mientras el tomo se posaba en sus manos

- **Es un manual de ángeles… lo necesitaras estoy seguro** – vio como Misao le echaba un vistazo a las amarillentas paginas y de pronto sonreía tiernamente.

- **Arigato Okina-sama** – dijo con voz dulce al tiempo q cerraba el pequeño libro – **esto significa mucho para mi…yo… yo…** - encogió los hombros debido a la emoción y sin dudarlo se lanzo a los brazos de su querido maestro

- **Q… ¿q haces niña?** – pregunto avergonzado y asombrado ante aquel gesto de afecto

- **Esto era suyo…** - separándose de el y mostrándole la primera pagina del libro donde con una caligrafía esmerada y pulida se encontraba el nombre de Okina– **y me lo esta dando a mi…** - vio como los hermosos ojos verdes se cristalizaban y las lagrimas aparecieron en el rostro de quien el aun consideraba una "niña".

- **No es nada pequeña** – negó con la cabeza y sonriéndole complaciente como el pocas veces lo hacia, Misao emocionada lo volvió a abrazar y esta vez el abrazo fue correspondido por el anciano

- ¡**SIIII¡YO TAMBIEN LOS QUIERO¡KAMI ESTAS COSAS ME EMOCIONAN TANTO! **– ambos sintieron q eran estrujados por una fuerza superior q provoco q sus ojos se salieran de orbita – ayyy las despedidas siempre me emocionan….- con voz acongojada- ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un pañuelo? – pregunto con su siempre tono amable a los aturdidos ángeles – q importa esto servirá – jalando una esquina de la túnica de Okina se limpio la nariz.

- **¿Fusae- sama?** – pregunto intrigada Misao viendo q la causante de sentir adormilados sus brazos era la tronos quien le había encomendado una importante misión

- **Compórtese como alguien de su rango Fusae-san** – le dijo secamente Okina al tiempo q trataba de liberarse del estrujamiento de la bella tronos.

-** Ayy lo siento me emocione muuucho** – retiro sus brazos de alrededor de ellos y les dedico una sonrisa traviesa – **lamento interrumpir tan emotiva escena pero Misao vine para avisarte q partirás a tu misión en cinco días.**

- **Eso es casi un mes...** – señalo Okina mientras trataba de alisar su blanca vestidura - **¿no cree q seria mejor q parta ya mismo considerando la situación del joven?**

- **¿Mes?... ay es cierto q boba…**-dándose un golpecito en la cabeza - **tiempo mortal… tiempo celestial jeje…cinco días acá… son cinco semanas allá **-recito

- **No me asustes así pequeña porque si no sabes ni diferenciar los tiempos entre tierra y cielo…**

- **NO POR SUPUESTO Q SE… - chibi Misao agitaba sus manos frenéticamente – ¡si se¡si se¡CLAARO Q SE!...creame** – con los ojos brillando como superficie de laguna rogó

- **Esta bien… esta bien… pero… hazme el favor y suelta mi túnica…-** dijo jalando su blanco e imponente vestuario de chibi Misao q estaba a sus pies tirando de su largo faldón, como niñito pidiendo golosina.

- **Ejem… **- carraspeo el mayor de los presentes – **regresando al tema…** - Misao volvió a su tamaño normal y Fusae poso sus ojos en Okina – **¿por que va a esperar cinco días?**

- **Por que la madre del joven quiere estar con el en ese tiempo** – explico la tronos con una expresión tranquila y seria q extraño a sus interlocutores – **así Misao aprovecharemos en reforzarte tus conocimientos… esta bien q te haya dado un voto de confianza asignándote esta misión, pero tampoco quiero mandar a alguien sin el mas mínimo conocimiento**

- **Yo reforzare todo lo q se en ese tiempo Fusae-sama** – pegando sus brazos a sus costados como soldado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia –** y una vez mas Fusae-sama** – aun con la cabeza inclinada – **gracias por esta oportunidad** – agrego profundamente agradecida la chica de ojos verdes.

- **Peeeeeeeeeeero…-** chillo la aludida elevando su índice en señal de querer decir algo importante - **para q no se te haga larga la espera, te daré un pequeñísimo adelanto** – y le guiño el ojo coquetamente

- **¿Ahora q planeas Fusae-san?** – cuestiono con suspicacia el maestro de Misao

- **Jajaja nada grave, nada grave** –agitando su mano en un intento de calmar las sospechas de Okina -**Ven… ahora mismo lo veras** – y tomando la mano de Misao emprendió vuelo.

Cuanto fue el asombro de la aprendiz de ángel al ver q a pocos segundos de haberse elevado del suelo, aparecieron dos alas más en la espalda de Fusae, dos más aparte de las q ya agitaba…

- **Cuatro… cu-cuatro… alas** – mascullo para si misma embobada ante las majestuosas, brillantes y grandes cuatro alas de Fusae –** ¡USTED TIENE CUATRO ALAS FUSAE-SAMA!**

- **Por supuesto ¿q esperabas? **– dijo en tono frívolo y sonriéndole – **Okina también tiene cuatro ¿o es q no lo habías notado?** – pregunto extrañada

- **Ehh pues no…** - respondió aun admirada, recordando q todas las veces q su maestro había volado con ella solo mostró dos alas, más grandes y brillantes q las de ella, pero habían sido solo dos. – **disculpe… pero ¿a donde estamos yendo exactamente?** – interrogo con timidez

- **A un cementerio…** - respondió Fusae y Misao noto como la alegría característica en ella desaparecía.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- **Así q tu padre no quiere cremarla** – comento mientras recibía la raza de té q Aoshi le pasaba

- **Y es en lo único q estamos de acuerdo…** - respondió con voz queda Aoshi escudriñando la humeante taza de té en sus manos

- **Aoshi, ahora solo te queda tu padre¿no crees q es tiempo de q trates de llevarte mejor con el?** – intervino Sanosuke mirando a Kenshin en busca de apoyo.

- **Me parece q nuestro amigo es lo suficientemente maduro como para saber q es lo mejor para el Sano** – respondió tranquilo a la insistente mirada del castaño para luego beber un poco de su caliente bebida.

Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en una casi vacía habitación con vista al hermoso jardín, bebiendo te. Lo cual resultaba agradable para Aoshi, indiferente para Kenshin e incomodo para Sanosuke pues en la casa de los Shinomori tomar el té conllevaba toda la detallosa ceremonia. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y un hermoso atardecer decoraba el cielo.

- **Agradezco tus intenciones Sanosuke, pero no todos tenemos la feliz familia q tu tienes –** dejo sobre el rustico tapete su té verde y dirigió sus fríos ojos a los de su amigo – **pero con mi padre las cosas simplemente no tienen solución… por primera vez estoy contento de estar en el internado… así al menos no tengo q verlo todos los días.**

De pronto el castaño, abrió los ojos al máximo y sus mejillas se inflaron como globos con agua para luego emitir sonidos extraños. Kenshin tuvo q darle varios golpes en la espalda para q este no se ahogara y su piel abandonara aquel extraño color azul.

- **Nog vuel…vas a decir eso… **- con voz ronca y amenizándolo con un dedo -** el internado es lo peor… lo único q debemos agradecer es q este es nuestro ultimo año**. – añadió con un dejo de molestia

- **Pues no se… yo creo q lo extrañare un poco** – agrego Kenshin para luego sonreír afablemente – **ahí hemos conocido a tantos amigos…**- comento nostálgico.

- **Si vuelves a decir eso serás el numero 21 en mi lista de "raros" ¬.¬** – dijo Sagara mecánicamente y alejándose (estando arrodillado) unos centímetros del pelirrojo sentado a su lado.

Kenshin lanzo miradas asesinas en forma de rayos a su amigo, sabia bien a q se refería con eso de "raros", así llamaba Sanosuke a los chicos q tenían cierta tendencia a ser mas delicados de lo normal o a aquellos q resultaban ser muy cariñosos para el gusto de cualquier hombre.

Aoshi asomo una sonrisa a medias algo q no creyó haría a tan poco tiempo del sensible fallecimiento de su madre, a pesar q no lo demostraba estaba muy agradecido con sus amigos q lo habían acompañado desde temprano aquel día.

- **Ehh…** - la voz tímida de Aoshi interrumpió la guerra de miradas entre los jóvenes – **no se los había dicho, pero de verdad significa mucho para mi q estén aquí** – hizo una pequeña reverencia

- **El trío invencible no se puede separar y menos aun en momentos como este** – dijo Sanosuke dándose aires de superioridad

- **¿Sabias q en la escuela mas no llaman el trío de sinvergüenzas gracias a ti Sano?** – menciono Kenshin lanzándole una mirada de burlona y sosteniendo su taza

- **¡BAAAKA¡q estas insinuando con eso!** – exclamo a viva voz levantando su puño y girando hacia el pelirrojo quien bebía elegantemente su te verde y miraba de reojo hacia un costado.

- **Oigan muchachos no empiecen…** - murmuro Aoshi con los ojos cerrados y un tic en su ceja, las peleas entre ese par podían durar horas y llegar a ser de lo mas bobas.

- **Yo solo soy vocero de las grandes masas…** - respondía Kenshin mirando con mofa al castaño q ya lanzaba humo por su nariz – **como presidente de nuestro grado es mi deber informarte q no eres del completo agrado de todos nuestros compañeros** – el pelirrojo parecían político mientras hablaba cosa q no hizo mas q exasperar a Sanosuke quien no soporto mas y lo tomo del cuello ahorcándolo con frenesí

- **¡Pero no podrás ser presidente si no llegas vivo a clases… y de eso me encargo yo! JAJAJAJA** – el torturador en este caso Sagara, empezó a reír como desquiciado al parecer disfrutando lo q hacia

- **A veces me gustaría q se comportaran mas acorde a su edad** – dijo Aoshi soltando un suspiro frustrado, observando como su amigo pelirrojo pasaba de azul a morado.

De pronto el correr de la puerta hizo q la matanza de Himura a manos de Sagara se detuviera y q Aoshi cambiara su expresión tranquila a una iracunda…

- **Hijo… **- Saito Shinomori se encontraba de pie delante del trío de jóvenes y mirando con tristeza al de los ojos azules

- **Te dije q quería estar solo** – sus puños se contrajeron y su ceño se frunció

- **No veo q estés solo en estos momentos** – respondió secamente dándoles un vistazo a Kenshin y Sano – **Kenshin… Sanosuke** – hizo una pequeña reverencia – **agradezco su presencia aquí y espero contar con ustedes en el entierro de mañana, será en el cementerio Yasuraka ni nemure.**

- **No es necesario q tu se los digas, son MIS amigos y yo ya les había mencionado eso…-** la voz rencorosa de Aoshi fue señal de alerta para los jóvenes y una punzada en el pecho de su padre

- "**Eghhh si nos disu…lpan creo q yasho…ra de ir...os Saaa…oo"** – (Traducción: si nos disculpan creo q ya es hora de irnos…Sanoo) con voz estrujada y señalando su cuello, Kenshin miro molesto al castaño q miraba preocupado a Saito y Aoshi

- **Ah es cierto jeje** **_n.nU_**– soltó con brusquedad el delgado cuello de Kenshin, quien comenzó a aspirar grandes bocanas de aire -**si… ya nos vamos**.

Con solo ver a sus amigos atravesar la puerta corrediza Aoshi supo lo q venia, lo q había estado evitando desde q el doctor anunciara q el corazón de su madre había dejado de latir. No quería ni pensaba fuera necesario, simplemente se rehusaba a hablar con el, el que era el culpable de q la enfermedad de su madre siguiera avanzando y q no tuvo la delicadeza ni el tino de dedicarle mas tiempo.

- **Tenemos q hablar Aoshi** – su voz sonó extraña, no era firma como siempre.

Mas el joven de 18 años ni se inmuto en responder y siguió bebiendo de su taza, aunque el te ya estaba frió. Ante este silencio Saito se dispuso a decir todo lo q el creía necesario aclarar con su hijo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kaoru terminaba de insertar la llave en la puerta, cuando repentinamente sintió ganas de ni siquiera entrar al departamento, apoyo con pesadez su cabeza sobre la puerta de madera y una seria de imágenes de su padre agonizando bombardearon sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y un largo y profundo suspiro se escapo de sus labios. El cuerpo de su padre recién hace un par de horas había dejado de ser estudios de los médicos forenses, los resultados: Neurotomax, la cavidad pleural del pulmón debido a la bala se había llenado de aire ocasionando así un colapso total del delicado y vital órgano.

- **¿hermana…?** – la mirada triste y cansada de su pequeño hermano le impidió derrumbarse ahí mismo

- **Lo siento Yahiko** – y le dedico una sonrisa, aunque el pelinegro sabia q esa no era la mejor sonrisa de su hermana

- **Muero por un baño** – dijo cansada abriendo finalmente la puerta

- **¡YAHIKO¡KAORU!** – una voz estridente se escucho a su espaldas junto con el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón

- **¡Tía Tae!** – grito emocionado Yahiko dando media vuelta para encontrarse así con la castaña mujer q acababa de bajar de un taxi

- **Tía…** - murmuro con nostalgia la ojiazul viendo como su hermano abrazaba a la recién llegada.

Minutos después…

- **Así q por eso ni te preocupes, ya me encargue de todo…** - guardo silencio observando el triste y alicaído semblante de su sobrina –**creí q lo mejor era q yo me encargara del sepelio y todo eso…** - le pareció ver q el delgado cuerpo de Kaoru temblaba de pronto y no se equivoco.

- **¡Tiiaaaa!** – no aguanto mas y aprovechando la ausencia de Yahiko en esos momentos, se lanzo a las rodillas de su tía y lloro y grito todo el dolor q sintió no había desahogado, apretó con fuerza sus ojos y sintió una especie de alivio al sentir las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos.

- **Esta bien… esta bien… llora pequeña… llora…** - acariciando con gentileza la cabeza de su sobrina –

- **Cu… ¿cuando lo enterraremos?** – pregunto acongojada sintiendo el temblor en sus hombros producto del llanto

- **Mañana mismo… no te preocupes será en el mismo cementerio q tu madre, finalmente mi hermano regresara con su amada esposa** – comento melancólica sintiendo la calidez de las lagrimas de Kaoru aun en sus rodillas

- **En Yasuraka ni nemure ¿cierto?** – dijo elevando la mirada y limpiándose las lagrimas. Como podría olvidar aquel nombre, aun veía claramente los recuerdos de su padre de rodillas llorando ante la tumba de su madre y ahora era segura q seria ella quien llorara ante la tumba de el.

* * *

Había empezado a llover, como si el clima se pusiera de acuerdo con tan triste ocasión. Ya se sentía aburrido de observar lo mismo a través de la ventana polarizada de la lujosa limusina q lo llevaba al cementerio. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo, tratando de analizar aquel gesto impasible y siempre serio de su progenitor sentando frente a el.

Saito Shinomori tenia en los ojos una expresión q Aoshi solo veía en su madre, una mirada vacía y triste, tan característica de Tokio en sus últimos días. Regreso su vista a la gotas de lluvia q caían con fuerza sobre la ventana, éstas resbalaban formando caminitos sinuosos sobre la superficie. El vidrio no tardo en empañarse provocando q la vista de los árboles q ladeaban la carretera tuvieran un semblante espectral.

- **Ya llegamos** –anuncio el chofer mientras se detenía el vehículo.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la limusina, un paraguas negro sostenido por uno de sus tantos guardaespaldas, se poso sobre su cabeza impidiendo así el contacto con la lluvia. Atrás de su vehículo venían muchos mas, algo q no era de su completo agrado, había querido q aquella ceremonia fuera lo mas intima posible, pero debido al status de su familia y lo conocida q había sido su madre, aquel deseo de privacidad resultaba utópico.

Vio como gran cantidad de gente descendían de los elegantes autos y limusinas estacionados atrás de la suya, todos vestidos negros y con paraguas. Ni una cara le resulto familiar y eso en el fondo le entristeció… ¿acaso era su única familia aquel hombre a su costado?

- **Aoshi… Aoshi** – la voz de Saito lo saco de su encasillamiento

- **Ya voy** – respondió a secas y le adelanto los pasos a su padre. – **démelo yo puedo sostenerlo solo** – dirigiéndose al hombre q llevaba su paraguas

Apenas si habían atravesado el antiguo portón de rejas, cuando el joven de mirada azulina noto un gran bus y un solitario auto estacionados respectivamente frente su limusina y toda la comitiva tras esta.

- **"**_**Parece q no soy el único q se despedirá para siempre de alguien"** – _pensó con pena al ver salir de aquel sencillo auto blanco a una joven con un pequeño al lado.

Siguió mirando a aquel grupo de gente y la muchachita q iba a la cabeza, se veía realmente triste mas no lloraba y por un momento se sintió identificada con ella. Hasta q vio a una mujer reconfortarla, entonces con abatimiento noto q ella si tenia a alguien con quien consolarse… y el… el no.

- **Oye… te van a dejar si sigues ahí hecho una estatua** – reconoció esa voz y giro sobre sus talones encontrando a las dos personas q esperaba ver apenas había puesto un pie el húmedo suelo. Ambas vestidas para ocasión… un formal terno negro al igual q el.

- **Vamos Aoshi… nos estamos retrasando** – dijo tranquilo Kenshin tomándolo por el hombro.

- **¿Qué tanto veías?** – pregunto intrigado Sanosuke dirigiendo su vista a donde Aoshi había estado observando.

- **No es nada** – y continúo avanzando.

Pero Kenshin conocía a su amigo y el no centraba la mirada en algo así nada mas, la verdad era bastante difícil llamar la atención de Aoshi. Cuantas chicas se habían puesto hasta de cabeza para captar su atención. Recordó con gracia aquella fiesta en casa de Sanosuke donde una loca chiquilla lo había encerrado junto con ella en el baño, producto de la frialdad de Shinomori ante sus obvios encantos, cosa q la había exasperado. El resultado final un Aoshi en estado de shock hasta tempranas horas del día siguiente cuando les confeso a sus amigos haber dejado de ser casto aquella noche y en aquel baño. Esto naturalmente no fue del agrado de Sanosuke y no porque fuera su baño el escenario sino porque a el bien le hubiera gustado ser el primero de los tres en experimentar aquellos placeres carnales… y luego alardear de ello.

Dirigió sus violetas ojos hacia donde instantes antes había sido el punto de atención de Aoshi, y entonces la vio, una joven y frágil chica iba a la cabeza de un pequeño grupo de gente, que por sus vestimentas Kenshin reconoció como más humilde. Pero eso le importo poco, era aquella chica la q lo había atontado, iba de la mano de un pequeño niño. Sintió su cuerpo balancearse ante la tentación de ir tras ella y verla mas de cerca pero un brazo lo sujeto del cuello de su blanca camisa.

- **¿A donde crees q vas?** – dijo una voz regañona

- **Ehh **- volteo a ver a su amigo quien lo observaba- **Sano…** - nuevamente dirigió su vista hace donde estaba aquella chica, demasiado tarde ahora solo veía al pequeño grupo de gente

- **Y ahora a ti q bicho te pico ¿eh?** – no lo dejo responder lo tomo mas fuerza del brazo y lo arrastro con el – **no hagas esperar a Aoshi**

* * *

-** Genial… mas lluvia** – dijo en tono lúgubre mientras sus alas se suspendían a punto de aterrizar

- **¿Es ahí?** – pregunto curiosa Misao mirando sobre el hombro de Fusae quien iba delante de ella

- **Si… prepárate para descender** –aviso inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante y juntando sus piernas

Conforme se acercaban Misao solo diviso una gran extensión de área verde, eso al principio pues mientras mas descendían logro diferenciar varias lapidas de todo tipo sobre el césped. Unas bastante simples, otras ornamentadas de manera elegante y fina incluso algunas q tenían la efigie de un ángel sobre ellas… eso por algún motivo la hizo sentirse tan ajena al mundo de los humanos… y bueno finalmente era cierto, un ángel el único vinculo q tenia con los pobladores del mundo terrenal era la relación de protección y nada mas.

- **Lo se… un pésimo retrato de nosotros ¿no?** – cuestiono Fusae q al parecer había notado la atenta mirada de Misao en aquellas esculturas – **te imaginas si fuéramos así de rechonchos y con alas tan pequeñas, difícilmente podríamos volar… a veces no se q tienen en la cabeza los humanos** – añadió rodando los ojos

- **A mi me parecen tiernos** – dijo sonriendo la de ojos verdes y observando con ternura aquellas estatuas.

Ya estaban exactamente sobre un considerable grupo de gente, al menos eso asumió pues la presencia de muchos paraguas así lo delataba. Delante de todo ese grupo de gente y frente a una hermosa lapida de mármol, lo vio… aquella caja de madera donde los humanos depositaban a sus muertos, descendiendo lentamente dentro de aquella zanja recién excavada.

- **Esperaremos unos minutos hasta q la gente se comience a retirar** – dijo Fusae mirando seria a Misao quien solo asintió silenciosamente sin quitar la vista de todo aquel grupo de personas q se encontraban exactamente bajo sus pies.

- **Es cierto** – dijo con aire pensativo – **ni siquiera se su nombre ¿Cómo se llama?** – mirando a la tronos con un gesto intranquilo.

-** Aoshi... Shinomori Aoshi** – aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Misao quien se preguntaba cual de todos era el joven q estaría a su cuidado.

La espera se le hizo increíblemente larga a la joven aprendiz, y en lo q a ella le parecieron días, finalmente el grupo de gente comenzó a alejarse de la lapida y poco a poco solo quedaron dos personas, frente a la tumba.

- **Ahora si podemos descender…** - dijo Fusae tomándole al delantera a la joven

- **Si… **- y siguiendo a la tronos descendió hasta posarse exactamente sobre la lapida.

La lluvia seguía constante pero a el poco el importo, dejando el paraguas de lado cayo de rodillas ante la tumba de su amada madre. Sujeto con fuerza el verde pasto a sus pies como si fuera una alfombra de la cual podía tirar y recuperar el cuerpo q descansaba ya a tres metros bajo tierra. Las ganas de llorar nuevamente aparecieron mas las lagrimas no. Agacho la mirada sabiendo q a partir de ahí tendría q aceptar lo q hasta ese momento no quería asumir como parte de su realidad. Su mamá había muerto, nunca mas la volvería a respirar su olor a jazmines, nunca mas escucharía su suave voz, nunca más la abrazaría… nunca mas la vería.

- **Aoshi…**

-** Déjame solo… por favor** – su ruego fue totalmente sincero y su padre accedió a retirarse

- **Te espero en el auto** – escucho los pasos de su padre alejarse y elevo su mirada a aquella lapida de mármol donde…

¿Pero q pasaba?… era una ilusión. Si tenia q ser eso… atizo sus ojos intentando así q la visión q tenia desapareciera, pero no resulto aquella ilusión seguía ahí, si, porque era eso una ilusión.

- **Imposible…** - mascullo consternado aun sin poder creer q era lo tenia frente a sus ojos.

- **¿Puedo acercarme más Fusae-sama?** – pregunto esperanzadoramente Misao

- **Si claro, el ahora no te ve así q no hay problema** – se encogió de hombros mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la lapida en la cual Misao seguía de pie.

- _**Si esto no es una ilusión¿entonces q diablos es?… espera se esta moviendo… esta viniendo hacia a mi**_ – los pensamientos y el miedo se apoderaron de su cuerpo impidiéndole así ponerse de pie

Mientras la etérea figura de Misao se acercaba mas a su protegido, la joven ángel sentía la necesidad de verlo mas de cerca, quería ver en sus ojos esa tristeza por la cual le había sido asignado como su protegido, como era posible q un joven humano no fuera feliz. Por lo poco q ella había leído en su manual, los mortales jóvenes eran criaturas con enormes ganas de vivir y q iban en constante búsqueda de la felicidad, aunque lo ultimo era común en los mortales de todas las edades.

No cabía duda era un ángel, aquellas alas lo explicaban. Recorrió con sus ojos todo su ser. Un cabello extenso, negro y brilloso… ¿acaso no se mojaba en medio de la lluvia? Era pequeña, de figura menuda y delgada. Llevaba una prenda blanca sin hombros de manga larga, bastante ceñida, q llegaba hasta su dedo medio sostenido por un dorado anillo. Si bien cubría sus finos brazos dejaba expuesto la mitad de su abdomen. El faldón largo q llevaba tenia aberturas a los costados, se asombro de pensar q solo llevaba puesto eso, pero conforme el ángel se acercaba mas noto q debajo del primer faldón largo tenia una pequeña falda muy arriba de sus rodillas. ¿Era eso un ángel o es q acaso estaba dentro de los sueños del sinvergüenza de Sano? Finalmente observo su blanco rostro, sus bellos y brillantes ojos verdes… tan llenos de vida, labios delgados y rosados… nunca pensó q los ángeles fueran a ser tan hermosos

Aoshi sentía q su corazón latía a mil por hora y poco le importo estar empapándose bajo la fuerte y torrencial lluvia, la ilusión…ahora estaba ahí… frente a el, arrodillado exactamente delante de el. El ángel se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y el no pudo evitar alejarse un poco de ella, no supo bien porque, mas ella no parecía inmutarse. Misao observaba el rostro de Aoshi de hito a hito, el cabello mojado del joven hacia q su desordenado flequillo se pegara a su frente, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban desde su frente, pasando por el puente de su nariz y caían pesadamente sobre los labios superiores. Pero fueron sus ojos los q le llamaron mas la atención, tan azules… tan profundos… tan tristes. Le sonrió, sabia bien q el no la podía ver, pero le sonrió

- **Aoshi… Aoshi-kun** – dijo con voz suave acercándose mas a Aoshi, quien sintió q el aire se le acababa, sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse cerro los ojos creyendo saber lo q a continuación venia.

Mas al cerrarlos lo único q sintió fue una calidez en todo su cuerpo, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad q hace tiempo no experimentaba. Abrió sus ojos y el ángel seguía ahí tan o mas cerca q antes, estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenia su frente apoyada en la de el.

- **Pronto muy pronto… yo me encargare q seas feliz** – en un susurro apenas audible mientras rompía la distancia con el ajiazul y desaparecía delante de los ojos de el.

* * *

**_NA: Pues q tal, aqui estoy yo nuevamente a menos de una semana de haber lanzado este fic, y como veran no perdi el tiempo jejeje es mas escribi demasiado diria yo T.T... tuve q mandar al tercer cap la introduccion de uno de mis personajes favoritos solo dare una pista hohohohoho... ok suficiente creo q todos adivinaron xD. Como iba diciendo este segundo capitulo me quedo inmeenso, pero espero les guste y nos les aburra, porque yo misma me canse de leerlo tantas veces al momento de corregir mi sarta de errores ortograficos, pero bueno si me quedo tan "chiquito" fue por q cada una de las escenas q han visto hoy es totalmente indispensable para la trama futura y porque queria dar un adelanto al encuentro de Misao y Aoshi, PORQUE ADVIERTO ESTO ES UN PRE-ENCUENTRO, el primero sera mucho mejor hohohoho. Ahora si agradecer los reviews q fueron once y pues yo encantada! mil gracias por sus apoyos y comentarios a: LiZ, blueazulacero, _****_akari-aoi_****_RinKo InuKai_****_, Mina, _****_gabyhyatt_****_Ane himura_****_Arcasdrea_****_, CiNtHiA , _****_MONIKA-DONO_**


	3. Investigación

**_My sweet and crazy angel_**

**_Por: Aiko1504_**

**_CAPITULO 3: Investigación. _**

* * *

No podía quitar la vista de sus manos, las cuales no dejaba de estrujar. Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo pero no iba a permitir q eso la detuviera en su meta, tomo aire profundamente en un intento de calmarse, mas las miradas de cierto grupo de personas delante de ella no contribuían mucho a su causa.

**- ¿Y q hará aquí?... no creo q este postulando para el puesto… ¿ella no es acaso la hija del director…? pero si apenas es una niña de seguro q ni termino la universidad.**

A pesar q eran murmullos, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron escuchados claramente por la joven quien esbozo en su rostro una sonrisa a medias, por alguna razón le causaba gracia ver la expectativa y miedo q podía causar entre ese grupo de personas, q no eran ni mas ni menos aspirantes al mismo puesto q ella deseaba, personas de seguro con mucho mas experiencia q ella.

**- Señorita Megumi Takani** – una señora apareció tras la puerta junto a la cual ella estaba sentada

**- Soy yo** – dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y acomodando un grueso fólder bajo su brazo

**- Sígame por favor** – índico la secretaria dándole paso por la puerta donde ella acababa de salir.

Megumi volvió a respirar profundamente sabiendo q si estaba nerviosa la cosas no saldrían bien, siguió a la elegante dama delante de ella y riéndose internamente de q no la reconociera, después de todo esa mujer era secretaria de su padre, pensó q quizás había exagerado en su look de mujer madura.

**- Cuando su padre la vea aquí pondrá el grito en el cielo Srta. Takani **– comento con sorna la dama delante de ella

**- ¿Eh?** – se asombro ligeramente – **vaaya después de todo si me reconociste**– respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, pensando en cuan ciertas eran las palabras q acababa de escuchar y q aquel improvisado moño en su cabello no escondía su edad.

La secretaria la condujo hacia una sala de juntas, el lugar estaba todo revestido en madera dándole un aspecto interesante, con grandes ventanales por donde se filtraba la luz iluminando el amplio salón. En medio del lugar una ovoide y larga mesa donde se encontraban reunidos alrededor de 10 señores de considerable edad. Cada uno con un aspecto más aburrido q el otro, aunque quizás el gordito a la cabeza de la mesa era el más gracioso… pues no dejaba de dormitar.

**- Ejem **– carraspeo la secretaria tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes

**- A ver ahora quien…**- dijo en tono cansino uno de los señores al final de la mesa girando su silla para toparse con Megumi – **pero señorita usted…** - dijo vacilante mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven frente a el mientras q ella le extendía su currículo

**- Megumi Takani , 21 años de edad… **- empezó a leer otro señor q había tomado el grueso fólder ante la inmovilidad de su compañero de a lado

A la sola mención de su apellido una ola de murmullos recorrió el lugar y todas las miradas dejaron de observar a Megumi, ahora estas apuntaban al grueso hombre de barba y bigotes a la cabeza de la mesa, q aun seguía con los ojos descaradamente cerrados.

- …**graduada de la Universidad de Tokio a los ¿16años? **–detuvo su lectura para mostrar su asombro - **en las carreras de Biología Humana y a los 18 en Pedagogía, titulo de magíster en Pedagogía otorgado por la universidad de Harvard y una maestría en Bioquímica en la Universidad de Oxford…** - luego de haber culminado el hombre dio una hojeada las decenas de hojas q procedían a esa presentación – **y… trabajo un año en los laboratorios de la OMS** –ante esto acomodo sus cuadrados anteojos como si en ellos hubiera alguna falla q le había hecho leer mal

**- Bastante impresionante señorita Takani y tan brillante trayectoria con solo… ¿21 años?** – intervino otra voz mas lejana a Megumi proveniente de un hombre de plateada caballera sentado cerca al gordito de barba q aun dormía - **señor director… ¿es la jovencita acaso pariente suyo?** – pregunto mirando a un costado reconociendo el apellido Takani.

Pero no cabía duda q aquel hombre estaba en cualquier otro lado del universo menos en aquella sala de juntas, con los educados susurros el señor no despertaba, ni con las sacudidas q el hombre sentado a su costado había aplicado.

Megumi vio a aquel hombre y el gesto de el mientras dormía, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, cerro los ojos lentamente para luego volver a abrirlos desapareciendo de su rostro aquella sonrisa

**- ¿acaso no piensa despertar para hacerle a entrevista de trabajo a su hija?** – dijo en voz alta y autoritariamente.

**- Sabia q era mucha casualidad q apellidaran igual…** - se escucho un murmullo por lo bajo pero la muchacha a pesar de haberlo escuchado perfectamente bien no le dio importancia.

**- AH… EH QUE… AH SI** – farfullo saliendo de su somnolencia - **¡LA Q SIGUE!** – grito sin ninguna delicadeza

**- Ehh... señor la q sigue ya esta aquí** – dijo el de la cabellera plateada lanzándole una mirada significativa a Megumi quien seguía solemnemente de pie al final de aquella sala.

**- Uhmmm** – entornando los ojos divisando de a pocos la figura tras la mesa de juntas

**- Aquí esta la hoja de vida de la postulante señor… ehmm la verdad es bastante impresionante** – agrego el hombre de su costado con una mirada q corroboraba su ultima palabra

**- Usted siempre exagera Ishida…-** dijo acomodándose sus gruesas gafas dispuesto a leer el grueso fólder q ahora estaba en sus manos.

Pero la mirada del director a diferencia de las del resto no fue una de asombro o admiración sino al contrario, apenas si se tomo de el trabajo de leer las dos primeras líneas, en su rostro se formo un gesto adusto y levantando su mirada hacia Megumi hablo finalmente.

**- No** – declaro con rotundidad – **es demasiado joven… no cuenta con experiencia enseñando** – apoyándose cómodamente en su sillón de cuero reclinable.

**- Oto- san** – murmuro frustrada Megumi al ver la expresión fría de su padre

**- La… lamento recordarle señor q esto es por votación… **

**- Pues entonces levanten la mano los q creen q esta NIÑA es capaz de enseñar en este internado **– el tono de voz del anciano era desafiante y Megumi noto con horror las miradas temerosas de aquellos señores.

_**- En q rayos pensaba… por supuesto q no me dará el puesto…** -_pensó con desesperanza, agachando la cabeza y cerrando con pesar los ojos

**- Bueno… creo es obvia la respuesta… señorita Takani** – Megumi separo sus ojos lentamente pero los abrió de golpe al notar varias manos levantadas… en realidad eran todas y cada una de ellas excepto la de su propio padre, aun así una sonrisa sincera no tardo en aparecer en su rostro

**- Su hoja de vida es verdaderamente extraordinaria y la mejor en lo q va del día… estaremos orgullosos de contar con usted como profesora de Biología** – de pronto el caballero mas cercano a ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa – **el puesto es suyo** – concluyo estrechando la mano de una aun aturdida Megumi quien no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción. – **bienvenida al cuerpo docente de Shinsengumi.**

* * *

**- ¿Estas segura q llegaras bien…?** - cuestiono con notoria inseguridad en su mirada

**- Si tía no hay problema… solo quiero quedarme a despedirme de unas amigas** – le dijo con una sonrisa floja

**- ¡Q tonterías dices busu!** – asomando su cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros **- si tu no…** - se callo al ver la mirada de " te callas o mueres" de su hermana y ligeramente tembloroso regreso a su asiento posterior

**- Te prometo tía q estaré con ustedes antes del almuerzo** – con tono suplicante y las manos en pose de rezo

**- Ahhh** – resoplo – **esta bien, esta bien… PERO KAORU KAMIYA SI NO ESTAS CON NOSOTROS ANTES DE LAS 2 DE LA TARDE…** – levando su índice amenazadoramente

**- Llegare... te juro q llegare tía** – abriendo la portezuela del auto se despidió dejando a una preocupada Tae y a un intrigado Yahiko

Apenas escucho el motor del auto partir, no dudo ni un segundo y emprendió su loca carrera de nuevo hacia el callejón, aquel callejón donde su padre había discutido con ese hombre… el hombre q lo había matado, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Ingreso por la puerta de la cocina a su antigua casa, si eso era el departamento ahora su antigua casa. Su tía amablemente y viendo q aquel lugar los llenaba de recuerdos tristes propuso rentar una habitación de hotel al menos hasta q lograran vender el departamento, eso si es q alguien se atrevía a adquirir una propiedad en semejante lugar.

Atravesó la pequeña salita y tomo el teléfono, de su bolsillo extrajo un pequeño papel y marco el numero. El tono de marcado no repico ni dos veces cuando una voz le contesto al otro lado de la línea.

**- _¿Si..?_ **– la voz era tosca y gruesa

**- ¿Señor Terada?... soy yo Kamiya… Kaoru Kamiya**

**- _Ahh señorita Kamiya_…** - de pronto su tono se volvió extrañamente amable y hasta en cierto modo meloso – **_cuanto lamento lo de su padre… es una gran perdida para todos aquí_**

**- Si... gracias** – respondió vagamente, tratando de despejar las imágenes de su padre herido y el cementerio – **bueno quería saber si puedo hablar con usted**

**- _Por supuesto q si yo enca…_**

**- Podría ser ahora mismo** – irrumpiendo los modales del hombre

**- _Eh... claro… claro por supuesto q si, usted ya sabe donde ubicarme_**

**- Muchas gracias **

Con el teléfono aun en la mano suspiro, tratando así de alejar aquellos miedos q aparecían en ella cada vez q su mente se concentraba en lo mismo… en su venganza.

Mientras dirigía sus pasos nuevamente hacia la puerta de escape de la cocina, sin querer su vista se poso en el calendario q colgaba en el muro q separa la sala de la habitación contigua. Sintió nuevamente aquel escozor en los ojos pero aspirando aire profundamente contuvo las ganas de llorar. El calendario marcaba la misma fecha, el doctor Kamiya había fallecido el 1 de marzo en la madrugada y aquel calendario aun estaba con la fecha del 28 de febrero. Se acerco y sin el mas mínimo cuidado arranco 6 paginas… ya habían pasado cinco días desde entonces, recién iba a ser una semana de aquel asesinato q Kaoru quería vengar con sus propias manos.

* * *

- **¿Y como esta Aoshi?...** – guardo silencio mientras le respondían- **entiendo… entiendo, debe haber sido un terrible golpe para el, lamento mucho no haber estado en esos momentos amigo… esta bien… nos vemos… buenas tardes** – apretó un botón dando así por finalizada su llamada y dejando el teléfono en su lugar. 

**- Toc toc**

**- Adelante** – dijo secamente mientras regresaba sus ojos hacia los importantes papeles acumulados encima de su escritorio

**- ¿Papá?** – una melena pelirroja se asomo tras la enorme puerta de madera

**- Kenshin… hijo pasa** – elevando un poco su vista sobre el papel q leía

**- ¿Q tal el viaje?** – pregunto tranquilo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón frente al elegante escritorio de cedro

**- Bastante pesado la verdad** – dijo con fatiga mientras devolvía los papeles a su lugar y apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa – **y tu como has estado** – observando como su hijo se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas (NA: no como mujer obviamente) y jugaba intentando encajar los colores de un cubo multicolor

**- Bueno pues…**- concentrado aun en el juguete **- bien supongo…**- al ver la ceja incrédula de su padre levantarse agrego - **no es q no me haya afectado en nada la muerte de la señora Tokio es solo q aparte de la depresión de Aoshi** – finalmente sus manos soltaban el juguete- **no siento q algo malo este pasando en mi vida… ¿esta mal eso?** – pregunto avergonzado

**- No por supuesto q no…tu aun no has perdido a nadie…tu no sabes lo q es la muerte, pobre Aoshi, el adoraba a su madre… pero es joven lo supera**ra – con aire pensativo

**- Eso espero, porque después de esto se muestra mas reacio a mantener algún vinculo con su padre**

**- Saito se concentra demasiado en el trabajo… ese es su problema, a veces creo q se refugiaba en el para no aceptar su realidad…**- medito con la mirada vacía en sus manos y olvidándose por un momento de la presencia de su hijo.

**- ¿Que realidad?** – pregunto extrañado Kenshin

**- Ahh… no nada, bueno la verdad…**

**- ¡SEÑOR SEIJURO HIMURA ¿SE PUEDE SABER DESDE CUANDO ESTA USTED AQUÍ!** - la puerta de repente se abrió violentamente

**- ¡Amor!** – el aludido se puso de pie en un segundo -**pero q calurosa bienvenida venga, venga déle un buen abrazo a su perfecto maridito ****non **– pidió alegremente mientras extendía sus brazos y caminaba rápido hacia la mujer q acaba de entrar en su despacho

**- ¡No tan rápido señor HIMURA!** – respondía la dama de larga caballera castaña al tiempo q retenía el efusivo abrazo de su esposo apoyando su mano en la cara de el. – **es el colmo contigo Seijuro llevas aquí dos horas y fuiste incapaz de siquiera llamarme al celular**

**- Vamos… vamos venga un abracito q se q estas como loca en dejarte envolver por estos fuertes brazos **–en tono pomposo y cantarín, aun con los brazos extendidos y moviendo los pies inútilmente pues seguía aun en el mismo lugar

**- Eres un sinvergüenza** – dijo finalmente soltando su cara y apoyando sus manos en la cintura –**yo aquí hecha una Penélope esperándote para q tu apenas llegues y te encierres en este bendito despacho**

**- Si amor… yo también te extrañe **– y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a el en un rápido movimiento

**- De veras q eres un desvergonzado** – seguía quejándose la mujer pero ya no molesta sino cariñosamente – **pero así como eres te adoro** – apoyo sus manos en el cuello de el

**- Así esta mucho mejor… mmm aunque también me gusta cuando estas molesta **– y sin mas el par de tortolos juntaron sus bocas en un apasionado beso q provoco mas de un gemido por parte de ambos

**- Ehh jeje oigan…** - **n.nU** con una vocecita q sus padres ignoraron campantemente- **oiiigaan...** – tragando saliva -**¡OIGAN LES RECUERDO Q AUN ESTOY AQUÍ!** – finalmente reclamo Kenshin indignado poniéndose de pie viendo con cierto asco aquella empalagosa escena

**- Mjmjmmpmh** – fue lo único q escucho procedente de la ocupada boca de su papá

- **Si claro… entendí a la perfección**- tratando de no mirar lo q sus padres hacían – **Por favor porque mejor no se van a un hotel** – murmuro por lo bajo enfadado

**- Eso no es mala idea** – dijo coqueta la madre de Kenshin terminando el beso.

**- Para q un hotel si tenemos el escritorio** – repuso muy contento Seijuro mirando a un repentinamente brillante, vació y resplandeciente mueble de madera.

**- ¡No digas esas cosas delante del niño! **– chillo escandalizada Okon dándole un golpecito al musculoso pecho de su marido

**- No tiene nada de malo q sepa sus orígenes jajaja** – dijo riendo sonoramente en una pose de superioridad

Ante eso el rostro de Kenshin se puso de mil colores… ¿Cómo sus padres podían ser... tan... tan expresivos en cuanto a sus intimidades¿Acaso el había preguntando donde había sido concebido?...¿pregunto acaso q otro uso le podían dar al amplio escritorio? NO POR SUPUESTO Q NO. A veces se preguntaba como su padre con aquella personalidad había conseguido un puesto tan importante como asesor presidencial.

**- ¡esta bien… esta bien! si querían q me fuera lo hubieran dicho antes** – y sin mas salio del despacho azotando la puerta tras el – **es increíble q no haya tenido una tropa de hermanos con ese par de libidinosos**. – dijo resignación apoyándose en la puerta cerrada

De pronto su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar

**- Moshi moshi, ahh Sano… ¿almorzar? Si claro no estaría mal… creo q mis papas van estar bastante ocupados por lo menos hasta la noche** – el rostro de Kenshin se torno azul de solo pensar en lo entretenidos q podrían estar sus progenitores durante su ausencia. – De acuerdo entonces en el centro comercial dentro de una hora… nos vemos ahí.

No demoro mucho en ir a su habitación y cambiar aquella raída bermuda q llevaba puesta por un par de jeans y una camiseta verde. Descendió las escaleras del hall y se dirigió al despacho de su padre ubicado en el primer piso, para informar q salía pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta escucho algo q le puso los pelos de punta y lo hizo salir huyendo de ahí.

**- Son demasiado enérgicos... y enfermos** – **v.vU** pensó mientras montaba su motocicleta asombrándose una vez mas de no haber tenido por lo menos 20 hermanos.

Cuando finalmente llego al enorme centro comercial y luego de haber estacionado su vehículo se dirigió al punto de encuentro en donde había quedado con su amigo. Aquella pizzería q tanto adoraba Sanosuke se encontraba en el tercer piso del enorme lugar, mientras subía por el transparente ascensor pensaba en las palabras q le había dicho su padre: _"aun no has perdido a nadie…tu no sabes lo q es la muerte" _por alguna razón aquel comentario en cierto modo le había molestado. Que había querido decir Seijuro con aquellas palabras ¿q el no era lo suficiente maduro como para entender realmente todo lo q significa perder a un ser querido?... ¿acaso su padre no sabia q dentro de su grupo el era el segundo en cuanto a madurez, Sanosuke obviamente iba de ultimo y Aoshi de primero dentro el trío invencible, aunque con la actitud de el chico de ojos azules en los últimos días Kenshin fácilmente podría arrebatarle el titulo.

Al escuchar el timbre del ascensor anunciado su llegada al tercer piso dejo de observar a través del vidrio dispuesto a salir. Las puertas se abrieron y dando un último suspiro Kenshin salio de ahí, no había dado ni un paso cuando sus ojos se dieron de lleno con una chica exactamente a unos 2 metros de distancia.

**- Tu… no... no puede ser** – mascullo embobado viendo a la joven q resaltaba notoriamente entre tanta gente… o al menos resaltaba ante sus ojos.

Mientras fuera de una pizzería un hambriento Sanosuke y un callado Aoshi se estaban desesperando…

**- ¿Q rayos habrá pasado con ese…?** - mientras consultaba su reloj – **no es de demorarse…** - levanto su vista hacia el frente con la esperanza de ver el pelirrojo

**- Umm **– asintió Aoshi con la mirada vacía y recargando su cabeza en sus manos tras su nuca.

**- Y tu estas mas callado q de costumbre** – dijo con cierta impaciencia observando el aspecto tranquilo e impasible del ojiazul q a veces lograba desesperarle

**- Ya llegara** - dijo escuetamente sin siquiera mirarlo, apunto sus ojos hacia el diáfano techo del lugar, concentrándose en las blancas nubes….

_**Flashback**_

_**- Aoshi… Aoshi-kun** – dijo con voz suave acercándose mas a Aoshi, quien sintió q el aire se le acababa, sus narices estaban a punto de rozarse cerro los ojos creyendo saber lo q a continuación venia. _

_Mas al cerrarlos lo único q sintió fue una calidez en todo su cuerpo, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad q hace tiempo no experimentaba. Abrió sus ojos y el ángel seguía ahí tan o mas cerca q antes, estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenia su frente apoyada en la de el._

_**- Pronto muy pronto… yo me encargare q seas feliz** – en un susurro apenas audible mientras rompía la distancia con el ajiazul y desaparecía delante de los ojos de el._

**_Fin del flashback_**

**- OYE… ¡oye Aoshi!** – sintió como su brazo era jaloneado y vio a Sano con una expresión entre molestia y extrañes

**- Q..que pasa** – dijo tratando de despejar su mente de aquel recuerdo q no había salido de su cabeza en los últimos días

**- ¿Se le ofrece un tazón o un balde al señor para la baba?** – le dijo en tono de mofa mientras soltaba su brazo

**- No se de q hablas…** – fingiendo indiferencia.

**- Traías una cara de estupido q no te veía desde hace tiempo**… - le respondió Sano dándole la espalda, el castaño aun buscaba con la mirada al ultimo del trío invencible

**- Deja de hablar sin sentidos** – repuso cerrando los ojos con elegancia no sin antes mirar molesto a su amigo… a veces pensaba q Sano era mas de lo q aparentaba, no era la primera vez q le leía los pensamientos o adivinaba sus gestos.

**- ¿Oye ese no es Kenshin…?** - exclamo de pronto pues se encontraba a una distancia considerable de Shinomori – **si es el… ¿pero q rayos cree q hace… a donde va?**

Aoshi también se fijo, y era cierto era su amigo a quien veían. Kenshin caminaba apresuradamente abriéndose paso entre un buen grupo de gente q atestaba el centro comercial. Tenia la vista fija al frente como un cazador divisando a su presa, sus azules ojos siguieron el trayecto del pelirrojo y no tardo en darse cuenta a q se debía aquella expresión en el rostro de Kenshin… no cabía duda…

**- Esta siguiéndola el muy descarado** – refunfuño Sano con los brazos cruzados – **como se le ocurre… ¡como se le ocurre hacerme esto!… ¡acaso solo piensa en el!…** -frotando los nudillos contra la palma de su mano - **¿y mi estomago….? Vaya q es desconsiderado **– gruño al tiempo q corría en la misma dirección del "desconsiderado" – **vamos Aoshi**

**- Y yo por que tengo q correr** – dijo arrastrando las palabras y mirando con flojera como Sano se le adelantaba varios metros – **ni modo ya q…**

No muy lejos de ahí sumida en sus pensamientos y caminando con rapidez una muchacha de ojos azules se dirigía al patio de comidas. Apenas había comenzado su entrevista con el señor Terada cuando su tía la llamo al celular diciéndoles q la recogería para ir a almorzar todos juntos al centro comercial, nerviosa le dijo q no seria necesario q ella les daría el alcance ahí mismo. Se sintió observada, pero descarto ese pensamiento al voltear y solo ver a mucha gente y de entre toda esta una brillante cabellera roja, no le dio importancia y continúo. Por otro lado no se arrepentía de aquella conversación con uno de los pocos hombres con trabajo decente dentro de la peligrosa zona donde ella y su familia habían estado viviendo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**- Seijuro Himura… si ese era el nombre q siempre decía, q si nos atrevíamos a denunciarlo o algo nada pasaría, q el estaba bajo la protección de ese tal Himura** – decía con voz carrasposa el hombre entrecano de cara redonda, q bordeaba los 50 años_

_**- Mi padre también me dijo ese nombre antes de morir… pero según la policía ese tipo es un político poderoso, por lo q es obvio q el no asesino directamente a mi padre… - **adujo seriamente** -pero si debió haber dado la orden **- espeto Kaoru con los dientes apretados – **el se lo ordeno a aquel tipo q vino a amenazarnos**_

_**- Es lo mas probable, ese hombre del q usted me habla solo debe ser uno de los tantos empleados al servicio de Himura… pero creo saber de quien se trata señorita Kamiya**– esta ultima en un sutil susurro como si alguien dentro de aquella vacía bodega los fuera a escuchar – **le decían … Houchou , su padre las primeras veces q se encontró con el trato de ser diplomático** – la mirada del hombre se volvió triste – **pero no servia de nada con gente como esa, hiciera lo q hiciera su padre, esos desgraciados se resistían a abandonar el barrio como su centro de operaciones**_

_**- Q hacían exactamente…** - pregunto con vehemencia la joven tratando de leer los ojos de su interlocutor_

_**- Es una gran organización señorita… contrabando… narcotráfico… asesinatos, nadie tuvo el valor de enfrentarlos nadie excepto su padre… y siendo el un doctor** – Kaoru se mantuvo en silencio por un momento odio aquel lugar, su padre nada tenia q hacer metido en esos asuntos y sin embargo… - **a Houchou no le gusto saber q el estaba convenciendo a lo jóvenes de la zona en dejar de trabajar para aquella organización y mucho menos q comprara la droga q se vendía en estos lares solo para quemarla delante de todos, digamos q para los ojos de esos delincuentes su padre era la semilla de la revolución**_

_- **Y por eso murió…** - contrajo sus puños con cólera – **muchas gracias señor… no sabe cuanto me ha ayudado** – se puso de pie y extendió su mano q fue estrechada por la del anciano._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Seguía caminando… ¿por que tenia q haber tanta gente, de pronto una sensación q venia acompañándola los últimos minutos se hizo mas fuerte. Un cosquilleó a la altura de su nuca, no dudo y volteo en busca de alguien pero al hacerlo solo se convirtió en un obstáculo para todas las personas q intentaban avanzar. Continuo con su camino y aquel estremecimiento seguía, volteo su cabeza lo suficiente como para poder observar su reflejo en una de las tantas vitrinas. Se vio a si misma, y cinco personas tras ella a un joven de cabellos largos y rojos… ¿acaso la estaba siguiendo? Queriendo descartar aquel tonto pensamiento paranoico tomo las escaleras q se encontraban en un pasillo interrumpiendo la uniformidad de las elegantes tiendas, descendió lo mas rápido q le permitieron sus pies y al escuchar otras pisadas igual de apresuradas q las de ella, sudo frió, efectivamente aquel pelirrojo la estaba siguiendo.

**- ¿Qué… pero a donde fue?** – pensó confundido al llegar al rellano de las escaleras y no encontrar a la chica, la poca luz q se filtraba tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

Repentinamente alguien lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo hacia la pared bruscamente, debido al golpe de su cabeza contra el muro se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos y justo cuando los abría sintió algo frió y punzante sobre su cuello

**- Tranquila… tranquila no te quiero hacer daño** – abriendo cuidadosamente los ojos y levantando sus vacías manos en señal de rendición, mas al bajar la mirada noto algo q lo hizo sonreír – **¿te das cuenta q eso es una lima?**

**- Y no sabes la infinidad de usos q le puedo dar pequeño pelirrojo** – murmuro amenazadoramente adentrando mas la punta de su "mortal arma" en el blanco cuello - ¿por que me seguías eh?...

A pesar q se le veía notoriamente molesta la chica tenia un brillo especial en los ojos q provoco q la sonrisa en el rostro de Kenshin se acentura , pero al parecer eso solo irrito mas a la ojiazul porque lo fulmino con la mirada

**- Q esperas responde…** - ordeno impaciente - **¿por qué me seguías?**

**- Por que es un pequeño pervertido por eso** – una voz grave resonó en el lugar

**- Sano…** - **n.nU** suspiro alegre Kenshin al ver a su salvación al pie de las escaleras

**- ¡Baaka! Nos hiciste esperar solo para seguir a una chica** – le grito apretando su puño y una venita latente en su sien - **¿Y NO PENSASTE EN MI Y EN MI POBRE ESTOMAGO!**

**- ¡NO CREES Q NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUEJAS¡VEN AQUÍ Y AYUDAME!** **- **dijo entre dientes desesperándose ya de las tonterías del castaño.

**- Señorita q le parece si yo me quedo con esto** – otra voz su espalda la hizo respingar pero para cuando volteo era demasiado tarde

**- Eh… oiga… oiga… SUELTEME **– demando mientras forcejeaba con aquel tipo q tenia su mano sujeta y la había llevado a la fuerza hasta su espalda

**- Aoshi…¡Aoshi ya basta eso no es necesario**! –se apresuro en decir Kenshin sin poder evitar el tono de preocupación en sus palabras

**- Suelta la lima bonita no te vamos a hacer nada… pero si te metes con Kenshin te metes con nosotros** – Sanosuke ya se encontraba también en el rellano y le dirigía una mirada seria a Kaoru

**- ¡TRIO DE IDIOTAS!** – grito al tiempo q dejaba caer al suelo su lima y finalmente Aoshi la soltaba

Kaoru no perdió el tiempo y salio corriendo de ahí no sin antes lanzar una ultima mirada fría a aquel pequeño pelirrojo, no le tomo ni un segundo en memorizar su rostro, lo recordaría para siempre y desde ya estaba en su listas de sospechosos.

**- ¡Espera!** – exclamo el de ojos violetas dispuesto a seguirla cuando sintió q era retenido del cuello de su polo – **Sano suéltame…** - demando con fastidio

**- No hagas idioteces… q no ves q esta loca… amenazarte con una lima… y sino llegábamos… ¿q pasaba? Te encontrábamos como carne en brocheta**

**- Fue una tontería seguirla, en parte tuvo razón de asustarse ¿no crees?** – dijo Aoshi comprensivamente tratando de hacer entrar en razón a un Kenshin q aun se disputaba en seguir escuchándolo o correr tras esa chica y explicarle las cosas.

**- A todo esto ¿por que la seguiste?** – pregunto Sanosuke

**- La había visto antes y me pareció…** - cerro los ojos y suspiro con derrota - **ya nada olvídenlo… tengo hambre.**

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras del joven, era bastante justo pues no solo había pensando en su amigo sino también en aquella jovencita. Tenia algo en su mirada distinto a sus dos amigos, quizás la huella dejada por el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Llevaba mas de media hora observándolo a través de la fuente q ellos llamaban Aqua Veris. Una fuente de mármol en forma heptagonal y al centro de esta una pila de la cual emanaba las transparentes y brillantes aguas. Los ángeles usaban esta fuente para poder observar desde el cielo a los humanos.

**- ¡Aja espiandooolo!** – la voz chillona de Fusa la hizo pegar un brinco y alejarla de la fuente

**- Fusae-sama… me asusto** – con una mano en el pecho y ojos como platos– **y no… no lo espiaba solo q me gusta observarlo** – sonrió con sinceridad regresando su vista a la fuente.

**- Bueno si a veces los humanos pueden ser interesantes** – admitió con pereza mientras se asomaba sobre la diáfana superficie – **ves su rostro… ¿q ves en el?** – le pregunto tornándose seria

**- Pues…** - sus verdes ojos se concentraron en el rostro de Aoshi se ahora abarcaba toda la fuente – **no es feliz… no completamente** – escudriño cada parte de la cara del ojiazul - **le tomara tiempo recuperarse de lo de su madre**

**- Lo lograras ya vas a ver…** - poso su mano sobre el hombro de Misao y la muchacha sintió el tono de confianza en lo dicho por la tronos

**- Muchas gracias por la confianza Fusa-sama** – sus ojos aun se concentraban en la imagen de su protegido – **le prometo q daré lo mejor de mi** – sonrió al tiempo q vio como el joven Shinomori fruncía el ceño al ver q su amigo de cabellos alborotados devoraba ávidamente el ultimo trozo de aquella masa redonda q comían.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Ya eran mas de las 2 de la mañana y rogaba q su tía durmiera profundamente pues si despertaba y la veía en la computadora era casi seguro se ganaría una buena reprimenda. Un clic, otro clic…y se le iba otra media hora en una búsqueda inútil, para ser asesor del primer ministro Seijuro Himura, no era precisamente un persona fácil de ubicar o al menos no le estaba resultando fácil encontrar información sobre el en la Internet. Finalmente entrando en los archivos de un importante diario y no precisamente en noticias referente a política sino más bien sociales encontró la foto del hombre q ella mas odiaba en esos momentos.

- "**Trigésimo cuarto encuentro de los ex alumnos del prestigioso instituto Shinsengumi"** – leyó el titular en negritas y bajo este una breve reseña de la importante cena q se había llevado acabo un mes atrás en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad de Tokio – **"…entre los graduados se encuentran nuestro actual primer ministro y su asesor, los señores Saito Shinomori y Seijuro Himura."**

Kaoru leyó la leyenda bajo la foto de un buen grupo de hombres adultos: "de derecha a izquierda los señores Saito Shinormori, Seijuro Himura…" no le intereso el resto de nombres. Reconoció de inmediato al primer ministro, fue el hombre a su costado en quien fijo su vista. De larga y lisa cabellera negra sujetada elegantemente en una cola baja, tenía una sonrisa extraña de descifrar, no mostraba los dientes pero era bastante atrayente, sinuosa y enigmática. Su ceño se frunció, tanto fue su odio q le impidió notar lo buen mozo q era Himura, mas ahora su cerebro trabajaba velozmente formando conjeturas, preguntándose si para ese entonces aquel miserable ya había tenido en mente la muerte de su padre.

- "…**dentro de la reunión también estuvieron los alumnos entre los cuales se encuentran los hijos de las familias Shinomori, Seta, Kamatari, Sagawejou, Sagara y Himura entre otras importantes…"**– sus ojos brillaban con el reflejo de la pantalla delante de ella y de pronto una idea asalto su cabeza – **con q su hijo estudia ahí…** - apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y su ojos se entrecerraros – **instituto de varones… **- se repitió a si misma en un susurro, luego soltó una risa sin abrir la boca digna de cualquier villano de película – **con un poco de imaginación solucionaría ese pequeño detalle…** - y con ese pensamiento cerro la laptop. Froto sus ojos… de verdad q había estado mucho tiempo ahí y el cansancio ausente en medio de su vehemente búsqueda hacia su aparición repentina y avasalladoramente.

**"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

Llevaba mas de dos horas acostado en su cómoda y mullida cama, tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba completamente despierto. Cansado ya de sus vanos intentos retiro el cubrecama sintiendo un ligero frió en su descubierto pecho, se coloco el polo q estaba en un pequeño sofá de su cuarto y salio de su recamara.

Sabia bien cual era el único lugar de esa gran y antigua casa estilo japonés q le relajaba. Así pues sus pies lo llevaron al hermoso jardín donde muchas veces había tenido largas y agradables conversaciones con su madre… si tal vez era por eso q le gustaba tanto aquel lugar… desde la lámpara pagoda hasta cada flor en el, eran algo q inevitablemente le recordaba a su mamá. Aspiro el fresco aire de la noche, y al exhalar una sensación de ligereza de apodero de el. Tenia q admitir q no solo eran los recuerdos de su madre los q le impedían el sueño… también estaba lo otro… inconscientemente llevo sus dedos hacia su frente y luego retirándolos de ahí los observo como si fueran la séptima maravillosa del mundo ¿q pensaba q aun podría encontrar aquella calidez y paz q tanto había disfrutado al contacto con aquel ángel? Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar la imagen de la chica con alas**: "shugo tenshi… ¿será eso?…"** murmuro observando por ultima vez el azulino cielo y regresar a su alcoba

Más a miles de metros sobre el, dos inquisidoras miradas lo observaban a través de una hermosa fuente…

**- La vio…**- dictamino una seria y cansada voz - **¿Cómo es q no te diste cuenta q la vio?** – se volteo para encarar a la persona a su costado quien en esos momentos parecía tratar de encontrarle alguna explicación a lo q se estaba revelando ante ellos

**- Ayy ¡q no pasa nada!** - dijo exasperándose al tiempo q con un movimiento de mano las aguas del Aqua Veris dejaban de mostrar el rostro de Aoshi - **el chico es solo mas sensitivo de lo normal eso es todo… no tiene nada de malo q la haya visto, otros humanos también han mostrado la misma capacidad** – se alejo de la fuente y dándole la espalda a Okina, Fusae se cruzo de brazos tratando de convencerse a si misma q todo eran exageraciones del anciano.

**- Aun estamos a tiempo podemos mandar a alguien mas…**- agrego

**- Estas exagerando como siempre…** - levantando un poco el tono de su voz, mas Okina solo callo y la verdad no era necesario q hablara la tronos interpreto con precisión aquella mirada – **Misao regresara en menos de 25 días… no hay posibilidad de q ESO suceda de nuevo… no si estoy yo a cargo…**

* * *

_NA: Ok gente ahora si no puedo escribir mucho ya q se me han de estar odiando  este cap no tuvo mucho AoshixMisao es q tenia q terminar de una vez con too el asunto de Kao pa poder irme de lleno con la historia de nuestros dos bellos protagonistas jejeje aparte la introducción de Megumi era re importante! En el siguiente cap finalmente comienzan las clases jojojo y no saben la de cosas q tengo preparada! Asi q espero me perdonene este capi lento y flojo. Ahora si agradecimientos por los revieeews!_

**_Blue-Azul-Acero_**_ Q bueno q te gusto! Jeje me halagas mucho con lo de genial n.n solo espero q este capitulo no te desanime de seguir leyendo mi fic como dije antes te prometo q estara muchisimo mejor q este )_**akari-aoi**no sabes cuanto me alegro q te guste el fic prque sino tenia tu aprobación tons si me mataba, recuerda amiita q este fic te lo toi dedicando a ti y a mi queridisima sensei, jejeje en cuanto a Aoshi tranqui q como ves esta asimilando la muerte de su madre, chibi Misao jojo no sabes las miles de escenas q tengo preparada para ella, en cuanto al hecho de q Aoshi la pudo ver en el cementerio pues como veras voy a ir lanzando las pistas muuuy lentamente jojojo q mala soy xD. **Alexandra Shinomori**no me mates! No me mates!  ya actualize jeje n.nU aunque tal vez si me kieras matar porque no puse mucho AxM snif snif… te prometo un mejor capi pa el siguiente q por cierto lo tengo ksi listo. **Alis chan **esta chica eres lo maximo no sabes lo mucho q me animan y emocionan tus reviews… mmmm la verdad ahorita toi temblando peor q gelatina del meyo T.T usted es mi lectora mas exigente espero q este capitulo no te decepcione… como les estoy diciendo a todas el cuarto sera mucho mejor, y pos sii niña! Acertaste el papa de Kenshin y Saito son importantes personajes mientras ya te lanze otro trabajito a ver si adivinas la causa de la visibilidad de Misao por parte de Aoshi xD te pido porfis no pongas tus sospechas en el review jejeje y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios ) **€mina-dono** si ya lo estoy continuando como ves y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta loca historia mia, espero q este cap tb sea tu agrado besitos byes **Luna Sol Nocturno** jajaj tranquila chik no es necesario q hagas nada excepto dejarme siempre tus comentarios, no sabes cuando me alegra ver q te guste el fic… asi q no dejes de leerlo q te hago mi solemne promesa q sera mejor capitulo a capitulo. **Arcasdrea**seensei no llego su review completo abuuu T.T q se hace ni moo yo se q usted siempre me apoya! Y por eso miles de gracias ojala este cap tb le guste mire q se lo toi dedicando a usted y a nuestra queridisima Akari jeje **gabyhyatt** cuando lamento no solucionar tus dudas por ahora, pero ten por seguro q disiparas todas esas preguntas conformen avance el fic jeje la verdad q esos dos puntos q mencionas son vitales en la historia eso es todo lo q te puedo decir n.nU **Mina **ya actualize! Ya actualize jejeje y si las papas queman y no sabes como jojo ya puse el segundo encuentro entre Kao y Kenshin el resto no te lo puedo decir es sopresa xD y si tas interesada en lo del internado el siguiente cap te encantara ) **Naruto Ikari de Hyrule** es bueno saber q cuento con una lectora exigente eso siempre ayuda a mejorar jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario, las felicitaciones por la escena final del capi dos me emocionaron mucho porque esa fue la parte con la q mas me demore y me alegra saber q logre mi cometido, espero esta historia te siga gustando y contar nuevamente con tu review ) **Ane himura**jajaja sii vengazan pero nadie se imagina como la pienso llevar a cabo xD aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero te guste amiita **LiZ **Nuuu no te quede pegada a la pantalla hace daño a los ojos xD jejeje no mentira en cuanto a Sano homofobico nunca tanto asi solo te dire q con ese temita nos esperan escenas q espero me hayan quedado graciosas… jojoo **MONIKA-DONO**siii yo se me quedo tragico jojo pero asi tenia q empezar la historia don't worry q como veras capitulo a capitulo esto ira tomando algo de ligereza sobre todo en cuanto a los chicos jojo la de cosas q les esperan al trio invencible yo ya me toi compadeciendo de Aoshi xD


End file.
